


（BG/GB乙女向R限注意）底特律变人·《组成你的存在》正篇+番外完结

by tiliya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OC女主/康纳型仿生人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 突然的灵感，毫无逻辑。全部OOC，只为了写性癖车而写的黄文。拆机预警，仿生人残肢生存预警。GB车，无肢体play警告！会引起生理不适！！！本来是莲子给我的把康康玩到系统崩溃的梗，结果我写着就跑偏了。是52康。更新番外篇，3P剧情有，大量车有。





	1. Chapter 1

你总觉得，新来帮忙的男性仿生人，行为方式有点鬼鬼祟祟。  
虽然你从模控生命离职很久了，但依旧从事仿生人相关的维护改良工作，当然是非法的。直到RK200掀起了那场仿生人权运动。  
仿生人们忽然有了自由的思想意识，当他们的游行队伍路过你窗外时，你正在拆解中的那名仿生人也突然自行活动起来，把你吓得够呛。  
贴着墙边思考，你看着显示器上的数据显示。  
远程激活。有人用无线传输的方式给这仿生人发送了觉醒代码。  
异常仿生人你也经手过数十名了，但拆解时突然异常还是头一回遇到。  
摸起手机，你给改造委托人发了讯息。  
［你送来的仿生人异常了，还要吗？］  
立刻收到了拒绝回信。  
完蛋，工钱又没了！去他妈的RK200！  
你在心底骂着你曾经参与制造的试验型仿生人，转头看悬在维修架上的惊恐不安的倒霉蛋，只有半个身体的仿生人。  
一时间状况有点尴尬。  
“……做个交易？”你思考了一下，向他搭话。  
“你想要什么？！”  
“别把我供出去，我修好你。”  
用看变态一样的眼神看你，仿生人点了点头。  
这场仿生人权运动，使你的营业额一下子降了不少，虽然来自人类的委托变得少了很多。但和你做交易的仿生人明显没有商业道德，他把你出卖了。  
自由仿生人开始跑到你这里来请求维护升级，他们之间的信息传送不亚于人类们的口口相传八卦。  
但他们还没有什么个人财产，大多数时候只能以物代偿，或是肉偿——并不是性方面的肉偿，体力劳动而已。  
你自知性格孤癖，无论是人类，还是仿生人，都不想让他们在你眼前晃悠。每每忍不了几天，你就会把这些碍眼的家伙踢送出门。家里依旧只有你一个人，连个仿生猫猫狗狗都没有。  
直到他敲响了你的门。  
从门缝里看到他的第一眼，你呆愣了一下，但还是把他放进门。  
自由仿生人大都取下了额侧的LED，你面前这位自称凯文的仿生人也是。  
虽然他的借口是听到了你可以修复收留异常仿生人的传闻——但硬要留下、而且还不需要修理的，只有这位外表清秀的青年仿生人。  
你的家又兼了维修工作室，乱七八糟的物件不少，他认真帮你干活，但你偶尔会发现他在找寻什么，东摸摸西看看，样子有点好笑，但挺可爱的。  
不知不觉，你开始格外关注他，他干什么你都悄悄地盯着。  
他偶尔会在你的客厅沙发上休眠，你悄悄走过去，俯身观察他。  
睫毛很长，眼窝很深，是人类通常审美标准以上的帅气男性外表。  
仿生人闭着双眼的面容意外的宁静，和总在问东问西的普通状态完全不同，反差很大。而且他的唇微微张着，粉色的唇瓣间露出一点点整齐洁白的牙齿。  
想亲吻他。你也这么做了。  
仿生人的唇，意外柔软。  
仿生人猛然睁开双眼，直直地瞪着你。  
“你，吻我？！”发现触觉系统异常的原因是你，他的表情格外震撼呆滞。  
“嗯。你要喊性骚扰吗？喊了也没人听得到。那个来维护的哥们，还在系统自检。”  
“为什么要吻我？”  
呆滞变成了疑惑，他侧头看你，不乖的刘海在前额晃来荡去，让你萌生了揪住那撮人造毛发的欲望。  
“试试你的嘴唇到底有多软。你的脸，是不是也很软？”  
他没有拒绝你的反应。  
你得寸进尺，继续揉他的脸，手感果然和你想象的一样，也比较软。就连白皙皮肤层上散落的痣和晒斑，都让你想要亲吻下去。你已经做好了被仿生人殴打袭击的心理准备，但他却没有反抗你，由着你摸自己的脸颊。  
你觉得自己八成是疯了，居然性骚扰仿生人。  
他的顺从，令你对他产生了巨大的占有欲和探究心，想将他据为己有，拆开他、弄哭他、让他在你手里哭叫求饶。你甩了甩头，把这可怕的想法抛诸脑后。  
直到有一天，你发现他躲在你的储藏间，偷偷摸摸的。  
你忍无可忍，拦截了他的通讯讯号。  
［定期联络。未发现新型红冰，目标预测错误，等待下一指令］  
他的汇报信息很快得到了回复。  
［嫌疑人已落网，可撤离］  
这混蛋仿生人居然以为你在制毒。而且，撤离……他要走掉了吗？就这么随意地闯入你的生活，一声不吭地消失？  
你无奈又愤怒，走到他身后，揭穿他的真面目。  
“凯文，不对，RK800——康纳，卧底了这么久，你找到我的犯罪证据了吗？”  
他转头看你，一脸震惊，那撮不老实的刘海在额前晃动。  
“你知道我是——”  
“我有时候觉得仿生人都傻的可爱。你上过电视，我还在新闻片段里见过你。你是在替DPD干活吗？想给我安上什么罪名？逮捕我？”  
“和DPD无关！”  
“哦……可是我拦截到了你的电子讯号。如果想要追查源头的话——”  
他的表情即刻凝固，眼神不安又动摇。  
“不，都是我自己的决定和行动，没有别人参与！”  
“好吧。既然你这么说了——警探，你对我的无端恶意猜测，涉嫌诽谤哦。”  
揪起他板板正正的领带，你看到他白衬衫下的胸脯在微微起伏。  
仿生人居然纠结了，这反应非常好，你喜欢看他这种为难的表情。  
“一直怀疑你，欺骗你，是我不对。但——”  
“你想说，你只是为了任务？如果我公布出去，著名的仿生人警探，居然会做这种事……”  
“我……我会补偿你！”  
“用什么补偿？”  
“只要你想要的——”  
“我想要你——这个身体。”你下意识地说出对他的渴求，突觉不对，赶紧补上后半句。  
“我，我的躯壳，随你处理……”迟钝的RK800果然没发觉你语气的变化。  
“听说你们这个型号是最先进的，连传感器都是最新版的吗？我想测试一下。”  
“你想要我做什么？”  
“去工作室。”  
RK800跟在你后面，进了工作室，你也不怕他从背后袭击你——你有信心，他不是那种会对你做这种事情的仿生人。  
他果然没有任何动作，迟钝的仿生人对你太过信任，但你接下来要做的事情，将会彻底扭曲他。  
“把衣服脱了吧。”你打开维修用的射灯，准备好刑场。  
他听话地脱掉外套。  
“继续脱。一件都不要留。”  
你看着康纳白皙的手指按住自己的领带——他抬起手，慢慢拉开它。  
“继续，脱光。”  
仿生人下了很大的决心，紧皱着眉头微闭上双眼，一颗一颗，解开衬衫扣子。  
你盯着他的脸，揣测他的心理状态，他很害羞，这仿生人很有趣，让你涌上了进一步欺负他的冲动。  
“磨磨蹭蹭的，想要我帮你脱吗？”  
他一咬牙，扯开了衬衫剩下的纽扣。  
平坦白嫩的男性胸脯一览无余，展现在你眼前。  
“裤子。”  
仿生人几乎颤抖着解开自己的腰带，然后是裤扣，最后拉下拉链。  
似乎有男性象征包裹在白灰色的平角裤里，鼓囊囊的。  
你走过去，从他的内裤边缘探进手去，居然摸到了你想象中的软绵性器，又软又热。仿生人抖了一下，却没躲开你。  
“唔，这东西和伊甸园型号相同……公司想什么呢？居然给你装了性爱组件。”  
扒拉他的软趴趴组件玩耍，你对这东西分外好奇。这硬件不是你负责的范围，但感兴趣很久了，总想玩一下。  
突然想起一个重要的问题，你立刻问他。  
“你有恋人吗？”  
“没有！你问这些做什么！”  
“这样我就没有心理压力了。”  
“你的后部腔道组件也完全安装了吧？就是用来被男人操的那个？”  
“已正确安装……”  
“执行任务的时候用过吗？反馈数据怎样？无论是仿生阴茎还是你的仿生肉腔？”  
“全部没有启动过！”他似乎分外羞怒，几乎低吼你了。  
康纳脸红又愤怒的表情好诱人，你听他坦白自己还是个雏儿，令你心底涌上不明所以的情绪，更加想强迫他。  
“躺到维修台上去，把腿打开，抬起来。”  
“你想做什么？！”  
“我可真没想到你居然有这个系统，让我测试一下它到底好不好用，还有，你的系统耐受度。”  
“你到底要……”康纳的声音有点发颤，但你似乎听出了一丝兴奋和期待。  
“硬件测试。你说过，你的躯壳随我处理。但在我测试这个躯壳的同时，你的思维系统会出现什么变化呢？我很感兴趣。”  
“你要怎么对待我……悉听尊便。”  
他脱下最后的遮掩物，躺在维修台上，一副英勇就义的模样。  
你拽过数据接入器，插进他颈后的接口里，又掏出检测探头，涂抹上润滑剂，径直刺进他粉嫩的后部腔口。  
“呼……”他喘着忍受你的侵犯，一动不动。  
“有感觉吗？”  
“才，才没有……”警探型仿生人依旧嘴硬。  
“我要加大数据流了，你忍着点。”  
增加数据流的几秒后，你看着强忍性刺激的仿生人，不停收紧后腔，探头随着他的动作被粉嫩腔口吞吐不停，软乎乎的人造阴茎也早就挺立起来，流下晶莹的前液。  
他秀美的眼睛失去焦距，张着口吞吐着舌头，似乎希望有别人来抚慰自己空虚的口腔。  
太完美了，他的一切反应，都和人类没有差别，但又比人类美丽诱惑。想要打开他的躯体，探索组成他的一切。  
你凑近他，吻了下去。但仿生人需要抚慰的不仅是唇舌，还有无处被容纳的美丽阴茎。  
“帮我，帮我……”他混乱地摇着头求你。  
“要我帮你做什么？”  
“我想……想要射精……求你……”  
“射出来啊，我没有锁定你那里，你可以随意射精。”  
“碰碰我……这个系统，是为人类设计的……只能被人类……求你……”  
他的语气有些悲伤，让你被催眠般握住他那热物，帮他揉动。  
“呃……嗯……我……坏掉了吗……”律动腰肢配合你的动作，仿生人混沌的问你。  
“你好得很，机体一切数值完全正常，除了性爱组件的压力过大。别忍了，射出来。”  
但你还是下意识看了一眼监控屏幕，确认他的系统毫无异常。  
“别这么玩我……我的身体已经……”  
“我还想拆开你，用别的组件替换你身体的每个部分。”  
“不，不要……拆开我……”  
“仿生人也畏惧死亡吗？”  
“我……害怕……我的前任康纳……执行任务时，从70层的楼顶坠落……躯体四分五裂……好痛……好可怕……等待死亡的坠落……那种记忆数据，让我……恐惧……嗯……”  
“别怕，那不是你的遭遇。你现在并没在执行把你当工具的任务，你躺在我的实验台上被我用检测工具操。虽然这么说也不会让你有安全感。”  
“我倒觉得，很安全……唔嗯……其实，我对你……呼啊……”仿生人嘟嘟囔囔，身体颤个不停，已经堕入情欲深渊。  
“对我什么？”  
“我喜欢你……”他吐着舌头，这几个字被他嚼得含糊不清，你根本没听清他讲了什么，但他的色欲表情让你觉得身体发热了。  
你承认自己是性冷感人群，而且因为神经系统受过损伤，你以为自己再也不可能产生这种类似的冲动——但有那么一瞬间，你甚至想拔出检测仪，亲自动手侵犯他。深呼吸了一圈，你继续命令他。  
“腿抬高点，监测探头要掉出来了。你的机体还能控制吗？”  
“我还能行……”  
说完这句话，他的人造肉茎几乎同时在你手底下喷发了。  
瘫在维修台上将近半分钟，康纳才慢慢坐起来，透明的人造精液沿着他身体曲线淌下来——那体液几乎喷溅到他的胸口，洁白胸肌上的乳尖也早就硬立，但却没等到人类的抚慰。  
你采集到了相应的数据，没再让他来一轮，但总觉得他表情有点失落。你从他后穴里抽出探头，仿生人为人类准备的润滑液，随着异物离开，噗地淌了出来。  
沉默地捡起衬衫盖住自己羞耻的身体，仿生人偏过头去，不再看你。


	2. GB车注意

没有委托工作的时候，仿生人几乎全天被你放在维修台上进行各种测试。  
“你的初始声音很好听。看来设计师进行了不少分析。”  
“你觉得好听？有些人类的评价是——怪异。”  
“还好吧……我觉得蛮好听，特别是高潮的时候，有点沙哑，非常魅惑。”  
“我……本来没有那种声音！”仿生人恼羞成怒了。  
“你的人格系统还算成功？你拆掉了LED，想伪装成人类？”  
“不……我只是不想再当奴隶……可我的自由，是两条人命换来的。”  
“你还杀人了？”  
“嗯……你怕我了吗？”  
“怕你？你哪来的自信。”  
推着他的身体翻来翻去，你细细查看他的一切。  
“……你没有拆解改造我。”  
“我是很想拆开你，掏出你的内脏，搅乱你的软硬体。”  
“你却没这样做。你很善良……”  
“你还有心情分析我？抬起屁股来！”  
“又要……用我做那种事？！”  
“你要反抗了吗？”你有点期待把他逼到暴走。  
“我的躯壳随你处理，说到做到。”  
仿生人退让顺从了，打开双腿，抬起臀部趴好，等你来凌辱他。  
“后腔润滑液生成了吗？”  
“嗯……”他埋着头，不敢看你。  
你准备对他下重手了，被你改造过的辅助机械臂扒开了仿生人的臀瓣，他似乎紧张到发抖，你看到他的手指握紧了。  
你拖过键盘录入控制代码，机械臂一点点挤开康纳的后腔入口，将模拟人类性器的前端捅进他身体。  
“啊……好大！疼……”  
被巨大的异物侵犯，仿生人忍不住颤抖哀叫。  
“放松点，你这里需要扩张锻炼。经常使用就不会疼了。”  
“不……我不要……被这样……我……你……”  
他没躲开也没逃走，忍受机械臂用人类操弄的节奏频率抽插自己。  
润滑液体被从他腔道捣出来，淋漓落在维修台上。  
他的人造肌肤逐渐染上粉色，模拟人类的喘息也越来越快，仰着头痛苦呻吟，好看的眉眼都纠结到一起，他张着口发不出声音，已经快到顶点了。你抚摸他的下巴，他突然抬手拉住你的手腕。  
“在你高潮的时候，会有模拟内射，你坚持住。”  
“别，我……变得奇怪了……”  
仿生人紧紧握住你的手腕，在机器捅弄下扭动身体，呻吟不止。  
在他最后一次绷紧身体时，机械臂也捅进他最深处，抖了几下。  
“射进来了……什么东西……我……被注入……”  
仿生人嗓音发颤，痛苦不堪。  
你突然想到，他也是机械，用机械臂操他，无疑是在强奸他。但他有人性，有思维，他要被你的强暴逼疯了。  
“别怕，什么都没有，只是感觉数据！”  
“不，我……里面……”瘫倚着你，仿生人失神地念叨没完。  
撤掉机械臂，你用手指探进他被强行打开的人造肉腔。  
“康纳，我进来了，感觉得到吗？”  
“嗯……唔……”  
“你身体里只有你自己的润滑液，没有其他东西。”  
“没有……”  
“别怕，刚才在你身体里的只是辅助工具，被射精的感觉也是我发送给你的代码。”  
“被人射进身体的感觉太可怕……仿佛我变成了人类的……性玩具……”  
“你清醒点，这里只有我。我没那个器官强奸你。”  
“啊……强奸……我倒希望你……”仿生人含糊不清地嘟囔，但情绪稳定了很多。  
“你有心理阴影吗？为什么害怕这么做？”  
“我曾经在……伊甸园俱乐部读取过大量崔西型仿生人的记忆。那些记忆数据挥之不去，成了我的噩梦……如果我依旧是机器……或许被淘汰之后，我只能翘起屁股被人类操……被拆开身体，所有能被插入的空隙，都被人类操个遍……躯体灌满无数人的精液……”  
“那不是你的记忆，不要胡思乱想，你是自由的仿生人。心理压力这么大，系统压力值会一直升高直到你崩溃掉，我可不擅长修理你们的心理逻辑思维系统啊。”  
你尽力安慰他了，虽然很笨拙，但似乎有点效果。仿生人颓然叹息，依旧紧紧抓住你的手腕，直到他想用衣物盖住自己，才发觉自己用了极大的力气握紧你。  
康纳立刻松开手指，但你被他抓握的部位已经红肿。  
“对不起！我伤到你了！”  
“还好，不太疼。我感觉神经受损，痛觉不太敏感。但手腕不能灵活使用，有些麻烦。”  
他捧住你的手腕，小心翼翼地查看，轻揉自己的指印。仿生人低垂的眉眼秀气美丽，一时间你竟然恍惚他到底是男性还是女性，他有一种超越了性别的魅力。  
“都是我的错。抱歉。”仿生人还在不停地向你道歉，你刚才对他的侵犯，他已经抛诸脑后了。  
RK800，康纳，他真的非常温和，但个性又很敏感。  
总觉得他在外面会被人类利用。你突然发觉自己在担忧他，可能对他有了好感。从未有过波动的内心居然犹疑了。  
“康纳，你的躯壳是男性，人格性别呢？”  
被他温柔地推揉手腕，你试探问他。  
“男的。你希望我是女性吗？”他皱了眉头，抬眼看你。  
康纳的眼睛很大，眼白清澈，眼角些微下垂，仿佛焦糖凝成的瞳仁洁净透亮，像正等待主人回应的幼兽。你清楚知晓，他可不是家畜或者宠物，他很强大，有撕裂你的力量。  
但你眼前赤裸的人造野兽，正流露出委屈不解的神情注视你，让你一下子心软了。  
“没有，我还是喜欢摸男性的身体。你的躯体，我很喜欢。”  
你的回答使仿生人的表情放松许多，他也没再继续问你，只把额头搭在你肩上，沉默不语。  
这仿生人是不是斯德哥尔摩症了？你冒出了疑问和推测，却不由自主地揉了揉他柔软的深棕色人造毛发。  
被你“强暴”之后，他对你的态度依旧服从，乖的过分，你都怕已经把他的人格系统弄坏了。  
试探了他好几次，仿生人的状态非常稳定，你才稍微放下心。  
不过他似乎暴露了本来性格，虽然乖乖帮你干活，却一直反驳你，噎你。你俩多次被来维修的仿生人围观吃瓜，激起了你想收拾他的恐怖想法。  
有时候你觉得自己对待仿生人太过宽容。如果按照别的人类对待仿生人的做法，你应该掐住他们的脖子，甩起他们，把他们往墙上撞，让他们知道谁才是主人。  
可你舍不得欺负他们，弄坏他们的机体——你总结了，弄坏了他们还得自己来修理。  
你的容忍让仿生人们非常喜欢你，但总有叛逆者。  
让你束手无策的RK800。你也曾经幻想用暴力收拾他，可你看过他的系统数值，你觉得自己并不是他的对手。但每次你都被康纳气到爆炸，想给他一“针”，放倒他，恶狠狠地一点一点将他拆开。  
他立刻察觉到你的杀气，迅速换上惯用的无辜表情，用澄澈的狗狗眼专注望着你，让你一下子火气全消。  
真拿他没办法。你下意识的叹气，看着在你眼前赤身裸体的仿生人，他正甩着胯间的软物在你面前走来晃去干活。康纳蹲下身，捡拾地板上散落的零碎物件，你从他腿缝看到了深粉色的柔软蛋囊，软乎乎的随他动作晃悠，可爱至极。  
他的组件像他本身的存在一样可爱。你窝在沙发里，喝着他泡给你的冰柠檬水，细细欣赏他。  
你喜欢他的躯体，虽然肌肉层很薄，但四肢纤长，结实有力，是力量与美的结合体。  
没人的时候康纳几乎不穿衣服，他已经习惯随时被你拖到地下的工作室激活性爱组件，最后不停哀叫呻吟着高潮。  
但他高潮的时候经常失控，又在你的手臂上留下好几处青紫色淤痕，清醒后的仿生人每每道歉不停，你也没生出报复凌虐他的想法。  
虽然不疼，但受伤也会影响到你的正常行动，你终于忍无可忍，要给他来一次捆绑PLAY了。  
“你为什么要绑住我的手？”康纳歪头看你的行动，表情迷惑茫然。  
“我要把你的手臂固定住。你再扭伤我一次，我可真的没办法工作了。没办法工作，就没办法养你咯。”  
“我有工资，我养你……”  
“迟钝仿生人。”  
“嗯？！”他侧头看你，清澈眼神带了疑惑。  
“我只是想捆住你。接下来调高你的感应器敏感度。”  
“不，别调高敏感度，我会崩溃掉……”  
你无视他的哀求，将数据接口插进他后颈，顺便把他的双腿捆在维修台上。你没再用机械臂强奸过他，只放了细长探头在他后穴里。  
数据传输成功，你眼看着仿生人腿间的深粉色肉茎颤巍巍站了起来。康纳被捆得结结实实，动弹不得，哼哼唧唧地轻声呻吟，不停抬臀，似乎期待自己被什么包容。  
你站的角度，正好能看到他的小巧乳头硬立晃动，那两颗小东西粉嫩嫩的，又像人类一样充了血，色泽逐渐变深。  
你忍不住伸手压揉其中的一点，仿生人急促地嗯了一声。  
“疼吗？”  
捏住他的乳粒，稍微使了力捻玩它，你观察他的表情。  
“不疼，有点舒服……”  
“果然男人的乳头也是敏感点。”评价着他，你换上双手抚摸揉捏他薄薄的胸肌，同时挤压他两颗脆弱的果实，他很享受这种按摩，把自己的身体挪着往你手里送。  
“喜欢……嗯……喜欢……”他动情度更高，混乱地摇着头，试着弓起身体和你接吻。在他唇上轻啄了几下，你回手按下了回车键。  
仿生人的躯体被大量的快感数据急速充满，拼命挣扎被捆缚住的手脚，但徒劳无功。身体弹起绷紧，他攀上了混沌的干性高潮。  
但他的肉棒依旧直挺挺地，还没有得到人类的释放许可，又硬又肿，流着泪水。  
“帮我啊！帮我……”他喃喃不止，向你祈求更多的刺激。  
握住他亟需释放的欲望源头，你沾着他的前液帮他撸动。  
没一会儿，康纳就撑不住了，哀吟着泄在你手里。  
你把他弄哭了。仿生人泪汪汪的眼睛无神的看着天花板，眼神直呆呆的。他的系统已经趋于紊乱。  
“康纳？系统自检。”  
看他状态不寻常，你立刻要求他检查系统。没有LED真是麻烦——除了监测系统数据，只能让他自检了，你在心里抱怨，又不想让他装回LED。  
听到你的命令，他的身体颤抖，闭上眼睛。盈在眼眶里的泪水随即滑落。  
“系统稳定度大幅下降……我的软体系统被你弄坏了……”  
仿生人声音带了委屈，埋怨你。  
“瞎说，是你自己兴奋过头，我根本没动你的系统。”  
“你没有？我怎么会……”  
“接受事实吧，你已经有人性了，你的身体对人类的性欲就是有这么渴望。笨蛋仿生人。”  
被你揭穿的仿生人又转头不看你了，带着羞怒的情绪。他美好的身体还在微微颤抖，但确是那么完美——果然还是很想拆开他的身体，想抚摸他的内脏，拆卸他，听他的痛苦嚎叫。  
遏制这个可怕的想法，用尽你所有的自制力。  
但可怜的仿生人警探可猜不到你的黑暗想法，他被你囚禁于掌中，光着身体，进行了不知道多少次“测试”，他的逻辑系统都要被你搞到混乱崩溃。  
直到他突然向你告别。  
他唠叨着为你收拾完一切，又在冰箱里囤了许多半成品食物。  
“你要走了吗？”  
“我必须回去DPD。我有未完成的职责……”  
康纳直勾勾地看你，蜂蜜色的瞳仁中有些奇特色泽，那神采期待又纠结，似乎想听到你的挽留。  
什么都没有说出口。你沉默着帮他穿衣服。  
康纳动作慢吞吞的。你帮他系好扣子，却没帮他打领带。你不喜欢他的脖颈被领带束缚的样子。  
他探究的望着你，那双人造的琉璃眼珠在你脸上扫来扫去，似乎想找到你一丝丝不同寻常的表情。你只是盯着他，挽留的话语卡在喉咙，发不出声。  
仿生人垂下头，长密的睫毛遮住亮晶晶的眸子，一副失望模样。  
似乎叹了口气，他抬头望你，向你道别。男性的唇张合着，又引诱了你。揽住他脖子，你吻上他的唇。  
他的身体被你强行注满了性欲，你吻他，又让他反射性地回应你。  
“你……又吻我……”  
“再见。”你没说别的，已经玩弄了他这么长时间，把他的身体弄成这样，说实话，你对他有些愧疚。  
盯了你将近一分钟，他咬了咬牙，转身离去。  
他的离开让你生出了些奇怪的心绪。  
难道对他有了不一样的感觉吗？  
但他已经离去，说不定以后再也不会有交集了。你叹了口气，把他用过的物品收拾起来，放在你卧室的壁橱里，用力关上。  
你背靠着壁门发呆，仿佛他还在你身旁。


	3. 本节没有车，纯素，腻腻歪歪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然写得太长了。我喝多了.jpg  
> 周末估计写不完啦！！！！和机油们去SLO了！  
> 特别是某位机油，一听到她嘚比嘚，我所有的黄色灵感都飞走了！！！！！！！！！

“医生，你的手腕……”  
你抬手，看向做维修的仿生人指问你的位置。康纳最后一次性高潮时掐紧你留下的指痕已经褪去很多，只余浅浅的青痕，但还能看出来，是男性弄伤了你。  
“不碍事，之前测试的仿生人，他偶尔会失控，不小心留下的。”  
“哦……”仿生人似乎看出来什么端倪，没再追问，自己脱下衣物，站进检测间。  
果然这名仿生人胯下什么也没有啊。你在心底叹气，不由得又开始怀念起RK800的手感。  
康纳走了之后，你再也没有让别的仿生人用过维修台，另外添置了新的检测间给他们用。  
你的凶残拆机作风、改装仿生人事迹，在异常仿生人间已经传遍了，但他们依旧不畏惧你，前仆后继跑来找你，自愿被你拆解，再修好——最后被你踢出门。  
看到他们对你无底限信任的傻样子，你总忍不住想起被你强暴了的那名警探型仿生人。他兴奋哀哭的高潮表情，时不时在你眼前出现，在你梦里出现。  
不止一次，你梦到他和你缠绵交合。仿生人的LED红到几乎爆炸，却不肯停下在你体内的探索，碎碎念着抱怨你对他的无情冷漠，用超量的仿生精液灌满你。  
但他已经拆掉了LED！从春梦中醒来，你在心中愤怒地吐槽。  
烦的你几乎想冲到DPD找他算账，扒光他，把他弄上极点，让他在同僚面前出糗。  
但你终究没去找他。  
康纳，RK800，他已经自由了，你激活了他和人类性交用的组件，相应的数据和经验他也全盘学会，你不是他认定的伴侣，甚至连炮友都算不上——再去纠缠他，着实有些过分。  
再一次从被他拥抱、和他肉体交缠的的梦中醒来时，你突然发觉自己的下面已经湿透了。  
从十几岁受伤以来，你从未有过这种感觉。但现在却被仿生人，康纳，激发了你似乎不存在的欲望。  
说不定他这时候已经和情人在体验你教给他的一切了。  
想象着他被别人插入后穴，在别人身下快乐呻吟，美丽的阴茎也被其他人类享用的魅惑模样，你就泛上酸涩怒火。  
痛苦，嫉妒，懊悔。你后悔没有搞坏他的理智，将他永远据为己有。  
这种情绪一直困扰你，让你日夜不安。  
再一次从有他的梦中醒来后，你索性在家门口挂上了歇业的牌子。  
你觉得自己需要好好休息一下，吃些药，忘记那名突然闯进你生活，又旋风般离去的仿生人。  
但你刚挂好停业的指示牌，一辆无人驾驶出租车在你身后的道路上停下来。  
下意识的转头看，当你看清从车里下来的人时，你几乎忘了自己要做什么。  
是康纳，是你日夜牵挂的仿生人。  
但仅仅是从车后座挪下来，似乎用尽了他所有的动力。  
四肢非常不协调的仿生人，挣扎着走近你，摔进你怀里。  
“太好了……我终于撑着见到你……没有停机……”  
“康纳！！”  
你反射性的抱住他，让他倚在你怀里。随即你摸到了他让你觉得不协调的地方。你心头一紧，托抱起他进了门厅。  
把他放在沙发上，你察觉手上黏糊糊的，抬手一看，满满的蓝色液体。  
是仿生人的釱，康纳的血。  
“你怎么弄成这样？！”你急的吼他。  
“不是所有人类……都能接受仿生人当自己的同事，拥有同等的待遇……”  
康纳努力抬起头看你，狗狗眼如你记忆中和梦中一样，可怜又纯真。  
“你被警察袭击了！？”  
“还没到那个地步……只是，我又被当成工具了。”  
“你……”  
“我唯一能检索到……会救我的……只有你……”  
“唯一吗？”  
“你也可以拒绝我……毕竟我曾经试图逮捕你……”  
“你明知道我舍不得报废你。”  
你迅速查看了一下，仿生人全身都有蓝血的痕迹，只有脸颊是完好的——也并不是，他那柔软到让你爱不释手的男性脸颊，有子弹划过的擦伤，伤到了素体，深到皮肤层都无法遮掩。  
“我赌赢了……你喜欢我……”  
“又玩这套？我修好你，这次用什么报答我？”  
屡屡被他下套，令你微愠，却不敢承认他说的——你喜欢他这件事。  
“我……一无所有，只有我自己……我把自己完全给你……你，想要我吗？”  
“要，我要你！别废话了，釱剩余量还够吗？”  
仿生人的语气犹疑中带了悲伤，让你害怕，果断回答他。  
“还有70%以上。我已终止部分肢体的釱运输协议，但依旧缓速流失中。”  
“不流失才见鬼！你伤到什么状况了！！”  
他的左臂关节完全断开，只靠血管和驱动线路连接，如果不是被衣袖包裹，早就跌落到不知踪影了吧。  
解开他的衣服，脱掉他裤子，你粗略查看了他的伤情。除了双臂穿透伤，连双膝关节都有撞击性损坏，他的四肢全部不能正常使用了，必须尽早更换。  
“你伤得很严重，手臂和腿部，全部需要更换。为什么不去公司维修？”  
仿生人忍着痛觉数据，看着你为他做应急检查，又憋不住回答你的疑问。  
“我敢回去吗？99.99%以上的可能性会被公司立刻报废。”  
“你倒是敢跑来我这里。”  
“我信任你。你不是随便伤害仿生人的人类。如果你想弄坏我、报废我，第一次和我做爱的时候就可以……”  
“那种事情，你的定义是做爱？！”  
“虽然你没有直接和我进行插入式性爱，但是……你兴奋了，不是吗？”  
“你性格实在很气人，没人说过吗？”被他揭穿，你努力转移话题。  
“汉克经常骂我。但我觉得他喜欢我这样和他交流。”  
“你的逻辑系统有毛病吧？”  
你也忍不住讽刺他，弯腰把他从沙发里扶起来，托住他的身体，把他弄到你的地下室里去。  
仿生人连双腿都无法正常控制，勉强抬腿挪了几步，懊恼地嘟囔了一句，放弃挣扎，索性把所有的重量都压在你身上。  
“喂，别现在就开始伪装报废仿生人，你好沉，自己走。”  
“我是轻量型机体，才不会重，我只有——”  
“闭嘴，你这个唠叨鬼！”  
“人类都是喜新厌旧始乱终弃的骗子。三十天前你还说我的声音好听。”  
“你再废话，一会儿边拆你，边让你射出来。”  
“有点期待。”  
仿生人也只有嘴硬，等你把连接器插进他颈后，他也只剩哼唧着求你的份了。  
你已经习惯他的矛盾性格，直接命令他。  
“停止釱运送协议。”  
“已停止。”  
“皮肤层。”  
“关闭皮肤层。”  
康纳如同提线木偶般回答你。  
“我要拆解你了，别怕。”  
他的回答太过机械性，你心里揪紧了。  
“我不怕你。但请你……不要放弃我……”  
“损毁更严重的仿生人我都处理过，你的中枢组件运行正常，只要更换受损的四肢，你又……那么强大，很快就能恢复正常运转。我怎么可能放弃你。”  
“我想听到的，不仅是这些……”  
“你还想干嘛？”他没完没了的要求，让你无法正常工作了。  
“不……我不应该……”  
“专注系统稳定，你不要瞎想了。”  
你没使用自动机械臂，一直亲自动手拆解仿生人。  
在他的注视下，你小心地拆开了康纳的手腕、小臂，弃置它们。一路拆解向上，你关闭了他肩窝的循环系统，彻底拆除掉他损毁的双臂。  
“你没有把我当成物品对待。为什么。”  
躯体硬件被拆解，仿生人的嗓音逐渐变得死板而机械。  
“你就是你。你才温柔呢，盯了我这么久，也没有对我有不利的想法，还傻乎乎的被我弄了那么多次。”  
“我对你的想法，我以为你知道。第一次和你做爱……我曾经向你表白……我喜欢你，但你没有回答我……”  
“喜欢我？！你说了吗？我怎么没听到？！”你心灵的墙壁被仿生人击打，逐渐出现裂缝。  
“说了。”  
仿生人的语气有点不甘心，还赌了气。  
“声音太小了！人类的听觉能力还不到你们的一半！”  
“我，我再强调，我喜欢你……喜欢。”  
“你这仿生人，为什么会喜欢我这种人类？”  
“对眼前的人类有否感觉，你第一次吻我的时候……我这台机械已得出运算结论。”  
“我可是你们定义中的犯罪者。”  
“罪名？救助仿生人？制毒？从系统分析结果来看，我一开始就不认为你是那种用仿生人制作毒品的人……但我必须完成任务。”  
“你这借口不怎么样。”  
“不是借口……你对待我们的态度太……可你想拆解我，对吧？”  
“你这么先进？会读心术？！”污浊心思被他揭露，你有些羞愧，却轻松了——他知道你想对他做的事情。  
“早就发现你想对我做的事。第一次被你……我很害怕，你要拆开我了……我很快就会变成一堆废弃物……但你只是，让我感觉到陌生的快乐……之后我试探你多次，又激怒你……”  
“混球仿生人！你故意气我的？！”  
“为了达成目的，这是最简便快捷的方式。”  
“很好，我现在想拆解废弃你了。”  
你的心思早就被他发觉，让你羞惭。  
“你不会对我做那种事。但我觉得你似乎还有问题要问我。”  
“你，一直没有伴侣吗？”  
你横下心，直截了当地问他。  
“没有！我想要的人类一直忽视我！我……已经把自己全给了她！耻辱地把自己的一切暴露给她，却没得到她一丝回应！”  
被他责问，被戳破暗谧的想法，你心虚了。  
“不是，那个……我……”  
“你没来找我。你知道我就在DPD，我想你。想被你……但你没有来……我错了吗……”  
康纳的语气越来越愤懑，让你愧疚自责——你对他，始乱终弃了。  
“对不起，康纳，对不起。”你猛地搂住让你思念已久的躯体，不住地向他道歉。  
仿生人在你的怀抱中，终于平静下来。


	4. 本节没车，大量拆机内容预警

沿着他的大腿摸下去，你评测他的下肢还有多少部分可以继续使用。但你摸到的都是碎裂机壳——你决定拆掉他膝盖以下的部分，全部更新，以绝后患。  
“康纳，我要打开你的身体了。”  
“外壳保护锁已关闭。”  
“你居然还有这项保护功能……”你咂舌，按下他的腹部躯壳，等他打开自己的躯体。  
“我是最先进的机型。”  
“操！”  
拆开他身前的躯壳，他体内的损伤状况让你下意识飙了脏话。  
仿生人的腹腔、胸腔里所有的人造器官，被湛蓝血液浸泡。他的釱输送管线已经严重破裂。  
你几乎没遇到过损伤到这地步的仿生人，他要成为你的第一份难度SS级修理案例了。  
“可供运行的釱量？”  
“56%。还在下降。”  
“降到20%通知我。关闭所有感觉系统，我要清理干净你的体腔，然后看情况……或许会拆你的内脏。”  
“收到。感官系统关闭。”  
被你拆到七零八落的仿生人，安静地躺在维修台上。  
他的血管破裂多处，损坏严重。即便已经启动釱运输停止协议，蓝色的生命之源依旧不停从他身体各处漏出，沿了他躯壳缺口流泻，淌到维修台上，又滴落在地。  
“你的衣服……弄脏了。还有维修台……”  
仿生人关注点完全跑偏，仿佛自己被彻底拆解，只是稀松平常的维护。  
“早就满地都是釱，不差你这一点了。”  
“你的心率超过130次。你很紧张吗？”  
“别扫描我！”  
仿生人的不专注让你气到吼他。能不紧张吗？  
你天真的以为，仿生人只有四肢受损，打开他的身体后，却发现了他内脏受损更严重，蓝莹莹的液体自数不清的损伤处渗漏，让你纠结到不知该先处理哪里。  
“你这是被火车碾过去了？！”  
“房车而已。为了达成任务，我什么都能做。”  
“混球笨蛋仿生人，你有本事搞坏自己，有本事别来求我修你！”  
“但你在修理我了。”  
“闭嘴！”  
你挨个检查他的脏器，按到他的人工肺叶时，康纳突然咳着吐出大量蓝血。  
“肺内部破裂了？还有多少釱。”  
你继续摸他的心脏，果然也有割手的触感。  
“釱剩余量40%。”  
“你的内脏已经没法修复了，我帮你换掉。修复完成前，暂时使用外部辅助器帮你维持系统运行。脉搏控制器移除后会有一分钟的系统停机缓冲时间，你撑住。我动作很快的……”  
“被拔掉脉搏控制器……我有经验，不用担心。”  
“你一天到晚总在搞什么危险任务？！”  
“你在担心我。”  
仿生人褪去了皮肤层的瓷白面容上，缓缓扯出一个僵硬的微笑，但他嘴角还溢着蓝色的血液，让你不忍心看他。  
你移开视线，又让仿生人多想了。  
“我……被拆开的状态，让你反感了吗？”  
“才没有！我只是……害怕看到你受伤。你伤到几乎废弃了！还笑得出来……”  
“你真的在乎我，在意一台机器。”  
呆板的机械嗓音让你更心疼他，俯身在他洁白额头落下轻吻。  
“这是……喜欢我的表达方式吗？”  
“喜欢你，想让你活下去。”  
“我会的。”  
没有皮肤的仿生人低笑，笑容依旧僵硬古怪。  
康纳，他和其他仿生人有很大不同。  
虽然关闭皮肤层之后，素体同样洁白，同样由塑料制品拼接而成，可你觉得他比你见过的任何仿生人都美丽。  
此时这美丽的素体已经破碎不堪，残躯也被自己的蓝色血液染透。  
躯体的主人却平静地任由你在自己身体里掏来弄去。等你拔掉他的脉搏控制器，他惨哼了一声，模拟自人类的呼吸停滞，宝石眼珠也变得黯淡无光。  
飞速将他的中枢线路转接到体外维持器上，你紧张地看着他，等他眼神再次变得清澈，才松了口气。  
仿生人张了张口，发不出声音，焦虑地望你。  
“别急，我断开了你所有的非必要系统，想和我说话，显示在屏幕上吧。”  
[为什么我感觉到疼痛？]  
“类似人类的幻肢痛吧。很痛吗？”  
[用人类的形容方式，仿佛在被细碎的刀片割裂不存在的身体。我可以忍耐。]  
“乖，我要动手了。太疼的话，在屏幕上打出来……”  
[不用担心我。做吧。]  
抽干他躯壳里溢满的血液，你小心翼翼地从他出现裂纹的心脏拆起，换上新的，接着是内部受损的肺叶，一件一件替换掉他无法继续运转的脏器，你又仔细修复了受损轻微的部分。  
手指在他柔滑的人造内脏上游走，居然让你生出了邪念。  
想在他所有的脏器上刻下你的名字，格式掉他的中枢系统，让他彻底属于你。你对他的占有欲依旧强烈。  
但你还有自制力。你想束缚他，占有他，也不会用这样扭曲的方法。你已知晓他喜欢你，这事实让你更安心。  
帮他处理了其余失血中的输送管道，你又给他换上新的釱输液包，康纳的状况才稳定下来。你撤掉体外维持器，拼装回他的前部躯壳，新的脉搏控制器插进仿生人的胸膛上。  
他似乎憋闷了很久，长长出了口气。  
累的你头昏，跌坐在工作椅里稍作休息，抬手想擦一下额头的汗，却看到满手的蓝色。  
康纳的血，染满你双手。  
“辛苦你了。”身体遍染蓝色的仿生人转头看你，他的嗓音已经恢复成带了鼻音的清脆男声，“修复我，你用了六个小时。”  
“这么久吗？我想歇会儿，再帮你检查其他部分。”  
“我已经运行正常。你最好多歇一歇。睡一觉再继续……”  
“一次性搞定你！否则我睡不安稳。”  
“我很幸运。这名人类非常重视我。”  
“油嘴滑舌的，是个假的仿生人吧？”  
你又忍不住怼他。  
“我的人工智能系统，或许是某名人类的意识拷贝。”  
“怪不得你和其他仿生人不太一样……不过你的原型人类，应该也是挺气人的个性。有点想见见他。”  
“见他？见他做什么？”  
仿生人的声音突地尖锐。  
你恍然察觉到，他吃醋了！赶紧转移话题。  
“中枢组件有没有受损？”  
“我被撞出去时有调整过跌落体势，未伤到颈椎以上部位。”  
单纯迟钝的仿生人果然被你拐跑了注意力方向。  
“以防万一，打开你的脑袋看一下。”  
“了解。”  
随意扯了块布擦了擦手，你转身扯来探针。看到探针，康纳立刻扭头闭眼，他又想起了之前你对他做的那些事情，害羞了。  
“你就这么侧头待着吧，不要动。”  
没揭穿取笑他，你憋笑撬开他的后脑躯壳，康纳的中枢球体闪烁着稳定的蓝色光芒，毫无异样。你稍微放心，但决定继续为他做检查。用细长探针刺入他的中枢接口，你向仿生人下令。  
“逻辑系统测试。你随意说点什么？”  
“SUMO的粮食还能吃一星期。需要尽早订购。汉克的健身计划第一步完成还有五个月。”  
“等等，你到底是家政仿生人还是警探仿生人？”  
他在乎的问题好细碎，让你冒出了疑问。  
“DPD的副队长，汉克安德森收容了我。做为报答，我在照顾他。”  
“那位汉克也是警探？”  
你和他聊着，调整了灯光位置，仔细检查他颅内的硬体结构。  
“是的。他是我的搭档，也是很少几名能理解尊重我的人类之一。”  
“搭档？你的伤到底怎么回事？”  
“身为仿生人，用自己的身体完成任务是必然的。我只是阻止嫌犯带人质逃走……”  
“别总把自己当成物品。虽然你们机械确实比人类强壮许多倍。”  
“我会的。”  
“很敷衍的回答。等等，你离家有跟他报备过吗？！”  
“是他把我抱上车的。我请他不要跟来，怕吓到你——他确实很想跟来。”  
“……我修不好你的话，是不是应该准备卷包裹跑路。”  
“那个包裹里装的是我吗？”  
机械的嗓音低沉，但你直觉他又要发表一些让你气炸的言论，立刻先下手恐吓他。  
“要带上你逃跑，我会拆掉你所有的多余物件，只留下你这颗脑袋。”  
“你还是舍不得我。”  
你的凶狠威胁对仿生人毫无作用，他几乎把你分析透彻。被他气得想掐他脖子，但你转念一想，这招对仿生人没什么攻击力，更气人的是，把他搞坏了还要你修理！  
只能忍气吞声的人类，憋屈的拔下探针，关闭他的脑壳。  
抚摸他的后脑，你感受着仿生人温润的躯壳和凉爽的体表温度。  
“釱流失已停止，除了缺失的四肢组件，我的机体已经在正常运转。你的技术太完美了。”  
康纳坐起来，试着活动躯体。  
“别高兴太早，重新组装你的时候又要把你四肢连接处全拆开，你还会流血。”  
“有你在，我不怕。虽然我现在没有肢体，但其他组件运行正常，你想要我的话，我依旧可以……除非你嫌弃现在的我。”  
“你是个话痨吧？！”你去洗手台拽了块毛巾，细细地帮他擦拭躯体。擦洗了一遍又一遍，他的真实模样终于出现在你眼前。  
男性仿生人的素体洁白无瑕，在射灯的映照下，仿佛笼了一圈神性的光芒。人造的艺术品，天赐的宝物。  
见你看他出神，仿生人挪动靠近你。仿生人没有毛发和皮肤的样子非常搞笑，但那温润柔和的眼神让你更加痴迷于他。你抬手抚摸他光洁的面庞，机械人类将眷恋的吻落在你掌心中。


	5. [GB]肢体不全飙车预警

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强烈警告！！！！  
> 观看注意！！！！！！

修复康纳耗费掉你所有的精力，你没力气带他回楼上起居室，你拔掉他颈后的数据线，把他放在腿上搂着，靠在躺椅里休息。强撑着跟他聊了几句，你便失去了意识。  
等你醒来，男性深棕色的短发映入视野。他的头发两侧很短，但发顶有些翘起，像他的调皮性格。只剩一半身躯的赤裸仿生人被你搂的紧紧，斜窝在你怀里，安安静静的，可他脸颊却贴在你一侧的胸部上。  
“……康纳。”  
“你醒了。睡眠时间2小时，深度睡眠时间1小时。质量不错。”  
“你居然没掉下去。”  
“我调整过机体平衡，不用担心。”  
“怎么开启皮肤层了？”  
你抚摸他白皙带着痣的侧颈，他舒服到蹭你手掌。  
“怕你睡醒，以为我是想猥亵你的……别的仿生人。你喜欢我的外貌吧？”  
“当然喜欢。清秀又毫无攻击性的外表，纯真无辜的眼神——天知道你的内在都有什么！说不定是毁灭人类的终结者。”  
“即使是终结者，现在也属于你了。两小时前，我所有的一切都被你看光、摸过，从里到外。”  
“别瞎说了！你这语气，是想要我负责？”  
“计算结果，确定。”  
“你自找的？我会天天玩弄你，把你变成我的玩具。”  
按住他的肩脊，紧抱他在你怀里。  
“悉听尊便。这也是种挑战。”仿生人的言辞依旧犀利，让你憋不住想继续抚摸他。  
手掌下移，你揉他的挺翘臀部。  
紧贴在你颈间，仿生人哼唧着，低笑出声。  
清理干净维修台，你让他躺好，开始寻找能替代他手臂的组件。找遍你所有的备件，都没有能为他换上的。  
“不行，现有的末端肢体和你都不兼容，我要订制轻型机体配件。你还得忍几天。”  
“感谢你。”  
“谢我干什么？你已经是我的仿生人了。我有义务修好你。”  
仿生人的主躯干已经被你收拾完毕，你也修理好了他的大腿，但膝盖以下必须更换。  
“我只开启了维持你正常运转部位的釱循环系统，等装好你的四肢，再全部开启吧。”  
“性爱系统也开启……”  
“你都急色成这样了？”  
“喜欢那种数据，想要。”  
“忍一忍吧？”  
“还要忍……”仿生人不满地嘟囔，腮帮微微鼓起。  
“你这仿生人怎么回事，比刚开荤的青春期男生还性急。”  
“那种数据让我上瘾。真想让你体会到。”  
“不了不了，我现在只想要饱餐一顿，然后洗个热水澡、睡个安稳觉。”  
“别丢下我。”  
“怎么可能扔下你。你现在行动不便，正适合当我的抱枕。”  
仿生人被你的性骚扰发言逗得眼珠发亮，表情雀跃。  
“你要睡我了吗？请温柔一点。”  
“小坏蛋！”  
捏了一把他的脸颊，你俯身抱起他，一手揽住他的腰，另一手托起他的臀部。  
赤裸的男性被你稳稳的拥着，索性将下巴搁在你肩上，顺势还用残余的大腿夹住你的腰。  
“树袋熊。”  
吐槽了他，你避开脚底的零件，抱他上楼。  
康纳老实地趴在你怀里，他剩余的身体和生命，全交付给你了。他无底线的信任你，即使你曾经对他做过那种事。  
傻瓜仿生人。你感慨地想，把他放在床上。  
“我去吃点东西，顺便洗个澡。你能自己呆着吗？”  
“别丢下我。”仿生人立刻拒绝你。  
“好吧好吧。一会也帮你洗洗皮肤层。”  
抱了他，你走到厨房，让他坐在餐椅上。从冰箱里掏了一阵，给自己随便弄了点吃的。  
“营养不均衡。”  
警探型仿生人突然点评。  
“等你修好了，给我做饭。”你敷衍的回答他，但仿生人的表情很认真。  
“一言为定。”  
迅速吃完东西，你抱起他去浴室。康纳还在批评你，不应该吃完立刻洗澡，这样会消化不良。  
“我都要累死了！闭嘴！小话唠！”  
“你总说我是‘小’，我出厂时就已经成年，各项设置也是人类男性30岁左右。难道是……嫌弃我的性爱组件太小吗？”  
“别瞎猜了！你就是宝宝！”  
“一个月前，我这个‘宝宝’，被你强行占有了。”  
“我一定要把你格式化。你的人性系统太让我崩溃！！”  
“处理我，让我变成只属于你的东西。”  
被他噎得想勒死他，但对手是仿生人，而且还是你喜爱的仿生人，你只能按捺住打他的冲动，用淋浴器浇他当成报复。  
康纳很享受你对他的服侍，还指挥你。  
“胸口，帮我揉一下。”  
“你是发情了吧？”  
捻了一下他的乳尖，他果然哀哼，是你熟悉的动情呻吟声。  
你终于找到了报复他的机会，突然用莲蓬头冲刷他的胯间。  
“哈……疼……”  
坐在浴凳上的仿生人敞着大腿，忍受你的虐待。  
“疼？那为什么还硬起来了？你是被虐狂吗？”  
你讽刺他，却没再继续逼他。  
洗完澡，帮他擦干，用浴巾为他包裹残缺不全的躯体。  
回到卧室，你把赤身裸体的仿生人放在床上。  
“我得找件衣服给你穿。”  
“明天再说……我还没……”  
袒着腿和身体，康纳努力让你注意到他腿间需要被满足的组件。  
“乖乖休眠。”  
你故意不理他肿到发烫的硬物，一沾枕头，你几乎瞬间沉入梦乡。  
直到你被仿生人压抑的喘息声吵醒。  
下意识地看向身旁，男人正在用自己硬物摩擦床单，试图释放自己。没有手臂，让他不能握住自己的欲望源头，根本无法发泄。他这行为不知道持续了多久，你突然内疚，挑起了他的欲望，又将他置之不理。  
追根溯源，他会变成轻易发情的体质，也是你的原因。  
“康纳？你很难受吗？”  
“想要……要你……”  
他嗓音痛苦，让你立即愧疚满载，将他用背靠姿势搂抱。他比你高太多，你也只能勉强贴着他的肩帮他处理性欲。试了一下姿势，你左手抱他，右手握住他的欲望中心。它已经又烫又湿，滑溜溜的满是前液，你试着套弄它。  
“啊！舒服……没有你……我都无法高潮……”  
被人类撸动仿造的性器，机械生命体满足惬意地喘息。  
“你回去之后试过自慰吗？”  
“呼……有……但是，完全不一样。自己的手，和你的手……我想要你……”  
“我倒挺想看你自慰。等帮你装好手臂，弄给我看。”  
手指碾过他的茎根，你感觉到他的蛋囊开始抽搐，连仿自人类的血管也开始弹动，他快到极点了。  
“你要我做什么都行……我快要……嗯！”  
绷直了躯体，仿生人嘶哑哀叫，在你手里洒下大量人造精液。  
终于获得释放的仿生人，瘫软在你怀里。  
“能不能……再亲我一下……”  
都不用他提出这个要求，你早就想亲吻他了。  
他整洁利落的后脑发根，让你喜爱，不由得吻上他的后颈。仿生人柔软的触感更让你迷恋到吻他的肩，轻咬他的侧颈。  
康纳被你弄得高兴，倚靠你更紧了，转头让你亲他下颌。  
仿生皮肤上些微胡渣，刺得你麻麻痒痒。这提醒了你，他是成年男性，虽然他和你完全不同，但你喜欢这样的他，喜爱属于他的一切。  
当人类和仿生人的舌纠缠在一起后，他终于如愿以偿，眯起眼睛与你缠吻。  
好像情侣间的事后亲吻。你突然想到。  
虽然已经表明了互相的心意，但，真的要和他跨出那一步吗？  
察觉到你走神，康纳报复一般咬你的下唇，把你的注意力扯回自己身上。  
你赶紧专心满足他，不禁在心底笑他，这名仿生人个性可爱又充满占有欲。  
你不习惯拥着别人睡觉，但他很安静。你满足了他的欲求后，仿生人一动未动，陪你到睡醒。  
窗帘缝里洒进来的缕缕阳光，洒落他身体。深棕色眸子在光线映照中，仿佛上等的无杂质琥珀，令他美如雕像。  
“你怎么突然变乖了？”  
松开你的大型裸体男性抱枕，你伸着懒腰坐起来。  
“一想到这人类属于我了，就禁不住想将她的模样烙印在记忆体中。”  
“傻瓜仿生人。”  
你爬起来去洗漱，回来抱起他，要继续为他检修。  
他用双腿夹住你的腰，让你可以单手托住他的臀部抱他。拐到厨房，你从冰箱里掏了块三明治咬着，又让仿生人絮叨了你一顿。  
一直等你抱他走下台阶，吃完三明治，将他在维修台上安置好，他才停止对你的批评。  
好烦，好啰嗦，但是好可爱。  
把他推倒躺平，你用数据连接线插进他颈后接口。  
“今天要复查一遍你的替换内脏，感觉系统需要全程开启，你能忍吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“关闭皮肤层，打开身体。”  
伤员顺从地按你要求照做。当你的手指按上他脏器时，仿生人非常可疑地呻吟了一声。你怕把他弄疼了，更加小心翼翼地仔细检查他每个器官，确认都在正常运转，也没有可疑的釱液泄漏迹象。  
仿生人的人造内脏温温的，又柔滑，你忍不住又多摸了几遍。  
工作室装了监控摄像机，被拍摄中的图像投影在你工作台的副显示器上。屏幕闪了几闪，突然响起提示音，你发觉有新的无线设备接入。  
你没有安装新的设备，这屋里唯一的新硬体，只有躺在你身前的康纳，被你拆到只剩下头颅和躯干的男性仿生人，腹腔还敞开着。  
“康纳，你还有逻辑思维能力吗？”  
“嗯……用人类的标准衡量，我还算清醒。”  
仿生人完全关闭了皮肤层的素白脸庞转向望你，无辜的狗狗眼眨了眨。  
“你为什么连接到摄像头？”  
“我不是故意的……但……”  
“你看到自己现在的模样了吗？”  
“我……在被你拆开……”  
“你的阴茎为什么硬起来了？”  
男性仿生人的性器颤巍巍的起立了，连润滑前液都缓缓渗出。  
“不知道……为什么？”  
“你想射出来吗？”  
“嗯，想要获得性数据……”  
“等下，我关闭你的腹腔。仿生精液弄进去，不晓得会不会出状况。”  
你调整完毕他的内脏器官，关闭他的腹部躯壳。  
“我……不能忍受了。你也不要再压抑自己。”  
“我才没有……”  
被他揭穿，你无力地否认。  
“你想要我，想弄坏我。我早都知道。”  
“你安装了心理分析软件？”  
“根本不用软件分析。你对我的态度，看我的眼神，我全部感受到，你想占有我。”  
“混球仿生人。你倒是很异常。看到自己被拆解，会让你性兴奋吗？”  
“很兴奋。操我，像以前那样操我啊……”  
“你的胳膊和腿都没装回去呢。”  
“我现在的模样，让你失去兴趣？”  
“你就是你，有没有躯体零件没太大区别。”  
“你没怀疑过，回来的RK800，还是你认识的那个RK800么？”  
“嗯？就你这种叛逆的人格系统，要是有两个RK800的话，公司早该被你们炸飞了。”  
没有四肢、连皮肤层都关闭了的仿生人，扭着素体身躯试图贴近你。  
“你，这么确定我还是我……我已经不知道我的存在……我有点混乱。”  
“你到底怎么了？突然搞什么哲学论证？”  
“你这样拆解我，让我想起我的同型机……他伪装成我，欺骗了汉克……对于人类来说，我们，有区别吗？”  
“我只认得你一个RK800。你的人格也还是你，瞎想什么呢？就你这个一碰就会硬起来的性器……”  
你戳了戳他的人造肉棒，顺手握住它揉捏，仿生人习惯性的颤抖了。  
“啊……你在……揉我的……后面也想要被你填满。”  
你搂着他的腰把他的残躯抱在怀里，让他被插着连接线的脊背倚在你肩上，这才空出手来，用手指探进他的后腔，按摩他的腔道。  
“前面，继续……”  
“我有几只手啊？！”  
康纳没完没了的要求，烦的你抱怨他。  
“你可以在右手帮我弄前面的同时，用左手从我的腿下面插进后腔，这样姿势会比较稳定，你也不会太费力。”  
“你可真够麻烦！”  
舍不得让他失望，你只能被他指挥着，按他要求为他解决问题。  
你的手指在他狭窄腔道进进出出，带出大滩的润滑体液。为人类进入他而生成的体液，随着你的动作发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
被捅弄的频率越快，他的硬物也愈发灼热挺立。仿生人支撑不住自己残缺身体，只能瘫软在你怀里颤抖。  
“太色情了……我，我为什么会……”  
“是我把你变成这样的。康纳，对不起。”  
“这样……也没什么不好的……”  
“你在别人面前也会突然变成这样吗？”  
一想到他情动状态下的样子会被别人看光，你就涌上妒意。  
“瞎扯！我……只能为你激活性爱系统！我只对你……对你……嗯唔唔！”  
仿生人咬紧牙关，绷直大腿，又一次被你送上极顶。  
这完美的人造生命，已经彻底堕落成只需要你来填满的物体。  
可他却甘心沉沦在你怀抱里，即使只有残缺的身体。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拆机预警，仿生人残肢生存预警。
> 
> 本节纯肉，BG/GB车都有，无肢体play警告！！！！

瘫在你怀里，仿生人还在碎碎念。  
你好奇心上来了：“给我讲讲，当时你怎么从公司带出来那么多仿生人？”  
“我杀死了两名警卫。潜入了地下仓库。”  
“哦……”  
“遇到了我的同型机，他挟持了汉克。幸好汉克最后认出我，把他崩了。”  
“像是公司会干出来的事情。”  
仿生人似乎还没满足，又开始要求你。  
“我想……用人类的方式和你……做爱。”  
“我没丁丁，没法插你。”  
“我有！你能不能让我，进入你……感受你。”  
“你这样子能做吗？”  
你看了看他只剩下一半多一些的躯体，开始想象用什么体位才能完成这项运动。  
“能。坐到我身上来，可以吗？”  
“倒是可以……”  
“我开启皮肤层？”  
“无所谓。不行，你还是打开吧，万一我把你素体弄坏了。”  
你把他放回维修台上，拖过椅子靠垫，帮他垫在肩胛下，垫高他的连接处。  
“为什么人类会有性欲……为什么我会像人类一样……想要和你做爱……”  
“你已经拥有人性了，有性欲很正常。”  
回答着他，你脱下裤子和内裤，跨上维修台坐在他大腿上。  
康纳的阴茎肿立更大，等着人类的包容。  
你压着他的肉棒滑动，用他的前液在自己身体入口处涂抹润滑。  
这也带给了仿生人巨大刺激，对他来说，已经是酷刑了。  
“求你……”  
他的眼神迷离恍惚，让你更加兴奋起来，扶稳他的硬物，你径直把它吞进身体。  
“呃！！”  
仿生人的呻吟声激动过度，让你都怕把他搞坏了。  
没有手臂的他，只能摇着头表达自己的兴奋。  
“康纳，这下子你前后都被我破处了。”  
“全都给你……我的一切……”  
扶着他平坦瘦削的腹部，你用内壁摩擦他的欲望，让他哀叫更大声。  
“你勒的我好紧，疼不疼……”  
仿生人在如此性奋的情况下还在考虑你的状况，让你更加珍惜他。  
“别担心，我痛觉迟钝，除非你把我弄出血，说不定才能感觉到痛。”  
“那就好……我……啊……人类的身体里……好热……”  
“感觉系统正常吗？”  
“嗯……从来没有这么……满负荷运行过……”  
等他稍微平静一点，你立刻抬起身体再坐下，强迫他、挤压他。  
“不，不要这么激烈……”  
“这就不行了吗？最先进的RK800？你的耐力连伊甸园型仿生人都比不上么？”  
“不……我不是那种型号的……啊……”  
“你的身体，还有为人类准备的性爱系统，只是完成任务的必需品吗？”  
“是……是的……用自己满足任务目标……如果……人类同僚有那方面需求的话，我也……”  
“那是你自己的意愿吗？”  
“不……我不想成为用完即弃的道具……我想……和我爱的人类做这些事！”  
“你是自由的，康纳……你可以做自己想做的事……”  
“在……在做了……舒服……即使我已经残破不堪，你却依旧包容着我……”  
“小傻瓜！”  
如果他有LED，现在也是爆红的状态了。你想象着红色光芒映着他湿润泛红的眼眶，再逼他一下，说不定就会立刻宕机。你觉得差不多了，放缓了速度。  
但他不满足你的突然减慢，拼命挺腰，用自己填满又离开，复又填满你。  
仿生人的眼神逐渐涣散，头部扬起，白皙的脖颈上喉结抖动不止，让你想咬下去。  
“要，要到了……嗯！”  
拱起腰腹，他将自己的欲液注进你。  
仿生人的人造精液有点凉，但被他灌入的感觉非常棒，特别是他还在不停高潮，抖着臀部一波又一波射个没完。  
太舒服了，和仿生人做爱。怪不得许多人会成瘾。  
喘了好久，康纳才慢慢恢复正常。  
“啊……我，失控了……”  
“你这个功能好棒，太爽了……”  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“何止是喜欢，我都对你上瘾了！”  
“我前面和后面第一次被人类使用……都想让你……可是你却让辅助机械……有点不甘心。”  
“那是我操控的，是我强了你。我倒是想自己插你！”  
“但还是……”  
仿生人眯着眼睛嘟嘟囔囔，总觉得不满意。  
你突然有了个操他的点子。  
飞速在情趣用品店下了单。你帮康纳清洁身体的时候，从监控里看到送货员已经到了。  
等你把佩戴用的假阳具拆出来时，康纳猜到了你要对他做的事，羞得闭眼，但肉棒却颤巍巍地吐出了前液。  
“你知道我要操你，是不是兴奋了？”  
“嗯，想要你……”  
“小色狼。连接线要拔掉吗？”  
“碍事？你想从背后来的话……”  
“还好，你比我高很多。”  
你把他背向你放在腿上，先用手指抠弄扩张他的仿生肉穴，为即将到来的侵犯做准备。玩具比你手指粗大好多倍，你生怕直接插进他，会弄坏他——可他的精神状态八成已经被你弄坏了。  
“你回去一个月，没和别人做吗？”  
“说实话……有人类想上我。我也试着忘记你…… 但脱了衣服，准备润滑的时候，我的身体一下子就……不行了。我终于知道……我喜欢的人类是你，别人不行……”  
“哦？你把这美丽的身体给别人看过了？！”你假装发怒，用两根手指猛然撑开他的入口。  
“啊！饶了我……”他尖着嗓子惨叫了一声。  
“坏孩子，要惩罚你。你让别人碰过你哪里了？”  
“手臂……肩膀……穴口……他没有放进来！进入过我身体的只有你……”  
“是吗？那也得彻底消毒。”  
仿生人的体内又热又软，紧紧吸住你的手指。  
你都生出了变性的冲动，想象自己有丁丁，就能天天按着他的屁股，操开他身体——不给他装回剩余的肢体，再锁定他的逻辑系统，让他彻底变成你的性玩具。  
但这污秽的想法也只能想想。你可舍不得把眼前这个美丽强大的自由仿生人，变成只会抬着屁股、流着润滑液，等人类使用亵玩的性爱器具。  
期待你抚慰的仿生人可没猜到你在想什么，急不可耐地又靠了你一下，催促你。  
“太急色了吧？”  
抱怨他，你继续帮他做扩张，估计着他的容纳度差不多了，才掐住他的瘦腰，用玩具顶住他的肉穴入口，一鼓作气埋进他。  
“啊……啊……”  
仿生人拼命放松机体，但玩具依旧太大，弄得他产生了模拟的窒息感。  
你抬起他的身体，再落下。反复折磨他，侵略他的身体。  
仿生人被玩具捅到你手指无法触及的深处，让他身体瘫成烂泥，你抱紧固定他，按住他小腹，一下接着一下侵入他。  
“嗯嗯唔唔……”  
康纳的嗓音突然变得沙哑绵软，你觉得可能碰到他的关键感觉触点了。  
“顶到敏感点了吗？”  
“好像……不太一样……嗯……”  
“果然还得用正常尺寸的东西才能让你爽……啧！”  
连接线还是碍事，又扯到你的头发，烦的你咂舌。连续被勾到三次之后，你决定换个姿势抱他。  
“康纳，我把你放在维修台上做，可以吗？”  
“唔嗯……”  
仿生人已经不想说话，只轻轻点头哼唧。  
得到他的同意，你抱着他走向维修台。每走一步，假阳具就向他的腔内更深入一些。仿生人被刺激到只能挺直大腿，用臀缝拼命夹住你用来侵犯他的异物。  
“康纳，趴着行吗？”  
“呃……哈……”  
他失神到无法回应你，可爱粉嫩的软舌也吐了出来。  
把他用趴放的姿势在维修台上放好，你拔出器具，准备对他进行下一步的侵犯。  
仿生人的润滑体液沿着他的残缺腿部流淌，在你准备的时候，已经淋漓到地面上。  
他实在太兴奋了，你也是。喜欢的对象任由你玩耍，完全激起了你的兴致。  
戴好玩具，掰开他的臀瓣，你直接进入他。  
这也是你第一次对男性这么做，幸亏对方期待你这样对待他。  
学着男人会有的节奏，你捣开他，在他柔软腔体内进进出出。你的体力还算不错，也没数到底抽插了他多少次，但仿生人惨遭你玩弄的粉色穴口已经完全充血变红肿，像人类般。  
觉得还不过瘾，你探到他身前握住他的热物揉撸。  
“呃呃不要……好刺激……我……”  
“要照顾到你所有的敏感点，乳头也要吗？”  
“要……不要……”  
“到底要不要？”  
“呜！！我……要崩溃了！饶了我……”  
捏住他已经被维修台磨蹭到脆弱不堪的乳头，你果然听到他又痛苦呻吟起来。  
仿生人已经被你操弄到系统紊乱，除了拼命关闭错误信息框，只剩下努力张开腿迎合你的动作。  
哑叫一声后，康纳突然没了声息。  
你下意识地看了一眼显示器，那上面蹦着紊乱的字母和数字。  
“康纳，康纳，你还有意识吗？你的主系统是不是出问题了？数据不太对。”  
但他没有回应你。  
你捏住他下巴，把他的脸转过来查看。仿生人焦糖色的眼睛已经变回人造的晶体，黯淡无光。  
RK800，彻底宕机。


	7. [GB]依旧肢体不全飙车预警

小心地把他翻过身来，你抄过键盘飞快敲打，紧急激活他的系统。  
仿生人停滞住的眼睛眨了眨，仿佛大梦初醒。  
“我，刚才……”  
“对不起，我折磨你太过火了。”  
“从未有过这种体验。有点怕，但你会救我。果然没错。”  
“自检，康纳。”  
听到你的命令，仿生人阖上双眼，没几秒钟，复又睁开。  
“我的检测分析系统无法运转。”  
“是我的错！我拆你的时候太不小心了……”  
“你对待我已经很仔细。早就被摔坏……我从三层楼掉下去一次，之后就无法正常使用了。”  
“三楼？！你别总做危险的事情！”  
“暂时做不到了，只能等你修好我。”  
“如果修好你，你又去做那些舍弃自己的事情，我还不如不修你！就这样困住你！让你安安全全呆在我身边……”  
你恼怒的吼他，仿生人皱起眉头，挤出苦涩又甜蜜的僵硬笑容，让你看了更加心痛。  
“不会了，有人珍惜我，爱护我，我会保护她为我修复的身体——虽然还差一半。”  
“又欠揍了？”  
“你打过我了。用来殴打我的玩具，还插在我身体里。”  
“闭嘴！”  
你在他脑门上敲了一记，仿生人却开心轻笑。  
拔出侵犯他的玩具，你为他擦净身体，突然想到，他没有LED，没办法监测他的系统阙值，万一下次又把他搞到宕机——  
“康纳，我现在没办法时刻用连接线监测你的数据，我能暂时为你安装回LED吗？这样用平板电脑也可以帮你盯着系统了……修好你之后立即拆掉。”  
“嗯。你对我做什么都可以。顺便帮我修通讯模组。”  
“那个也坏了？！”  
“追疑犯的时候LED被砸坏，汉克帮我移除。后来检测到通讯组件有些接触不良。”  
“你的身体，受过多少伤啊……”  
心里刺痛，你抚摸仿生人LED原本应在的位置。  
“但我很安心。汉克保护我，你会修好我。”  
“你平常没少给他添乱吧？说起来你来三天了，没和搭档联络过？！”  
“要听实话吗？”  
“说。”  
抱起他骑坐在你腿上，你准备为他安装替代的LED。  
“你抱我进来的那一刻，我已经链接到你手机，给他发了短讯。”  
“用我的手机给他发了？！你这个小坏蛋！”  
“我可是个坏掉的异常仿生人。”  
他促狭得意的口吻，又成功激怒了你。  
“你只有性格异常！警察会不会随时上门来抓我！你搭档看到我把你搞成这样子，肯定要崩了我啊！”  
“嗯……短讯已发送。没问题了。”  
“你又动我手机！！”  
你暴怒地握住他屁股猛掐，但仿生人的臀部结实又富有弹性，手感太好，你忍不住揉捏那两瓣软肉。  
“啊……”他突然开始呻吟，压在你腿上的软物也逐渐变硬，发烫。  
“不会吧？！你的性爱组件实在太敏感了。”  
“……都是……唔！被你搞的……”  
“是我把你弄坏了。实在抱歉，我会照顾你，修好你的系统……”  
“不用修。我不是对任何人类都有这种性冲动。但我不确定你会不会……喜欢一台机器！”  
“你不要纠结这种事！”  
按着的臀部突然紧绷了十几秒，你觉得有液体流到腿上。  
“射了吗？”  
“唔……”  
“这样舒服？”  
“太开心……我咬到舌头了……”  
“你很容易高潮啊，康纳。”  
“还想要……”  
“先看看你的小舌头有没有被你自己咬坏。”  
撑开他嘴巴，你把手指放进他口腔里，揪他软舌检查。  
他顺势含住你手指，用舌缠住指节，急切吮吸。仿生人急躁又饥饿的模样，勾得你亲吻他颈侧。  
得到你的回应，仿生人兴奋不已，但只能用剩余的大腿部分夹住你的腿，自己在你身上拼力起伏，用力挤压摩擦自己的性器。  
他的动作过于激烈，让你担心。  
“康纳，你还好吗？”  
“不……我已经坏掉了……我，现在只是你的性玩具……”  
“爽完必须清醒，不能再持续这种状态了，康纳。”  
“你，怕我……变成……”  
“你是独立又强大的警探仿生人……是我先伤害了你，但你不能继续沉堕下去。”  
“我只是塑料和釱构成的物体，你为什么……肯和我……”  
“区别不大。我是骨和肉和血组成。这身体比你们可差远了。”  
“我是机器……机器……”  
“有人性的机器，所以你温柔又强大。”  
扶着他的腰帮他稳定抖个不停的身体，你抬头亲吻他脸颊。  
“我——”仿生人没有说出的话，被自己的性高潮打断。  
倚在你身上，仿生人突然发声。  
“为我安装LED吧，彻底拆解我，修理我。”  
这次你把他仔细检查了一遍，包括他自认为接触不良的通讯组件——针脚断了。估计是挨揍的时候被打断的。  
你叹着气在他脑壳里鼓捣，憋不住抱怨他。  
仿生人平静如常地回答你，消解你的郁悴怒火。  
克星！你恼怒不已。  
人类和仿生人的拉锯战，人类一败涂地。  
真的应了你当时随口逗他的那句话，养他。  
康纳对你也有极强的占有欲，格外黏你。你帮其他仿生人做维修的时候，他一定要窝在工作室的椅子里盯着你们。不堪忍受他的频繁骚扰，你禁止他贴着你睡觉，把他放在床边的软椅里。  
一觉醒来，你的视线立刻被你牵挂的存在吸引住了。  
乖乖坐在椅子里的仿生人，没有手臂和小腿，但依然美极了，他沉静的时候，像古希腊的大理石雕像。  
男性的脸颊皮肤并非完美无缺，散落的痣和几颗微红痘包，甚至还有些许胡茬的青印，这些细微的缺憾，让他立刻从物件变成了生物。  
康纳闭着眼，LED依旧蓝色闪耀，他没休眠，在想什么呢？  
你正猜测仿生人的心思，他突然睁开双眼，眨了两下，长长的睫毛抖了抖，你赶紧眯着眼装没醒。  
他挣扎起身，用仅有的腿部支撑起自己躯体站起来，非常稳，平衡性十足。  
不愧是机械。你赞叹仿生人的机体能力，继续偷看他的行动。  
晃动着腿间的软物，他挪动到你身旁，缓慢躺下，生怕惊醒你。在你枕上躺平后，他阖上美丽双眼，LED也变得浅淡，仿生人准备休眠了。  
他好粘人！太可爱了！你心底爆发出嚎叫，忍不住抬身压住他。  
“啊。我把你吵醒了？”  
仿生人的声音无辜又迷惑。  
“没有，我早就醒了，想看看你要干什么。”  
“我想抱着你休眠，但我没有手臂……”  
“来，我抱着你。”  
仿生人蹭进你怀里，他的拟似呼吸轻浅平稳，身体也柔软，你觉得仿佛搂着一只大猫咪，不，是美丽的猎豹。可惜猎豹暂时失了利爪，只能卧在你身旁休憩。  
多么秀美又满溢着爆发力的身躯——你惋惜地抚摸他的大腿，沿了他身体线条，摸了一把他稀疏草丛中的软茎，继续向上按了按他可爱的小小肚脐，掐住他薄薄胸肌上的粉色乳尖，听到他可怜的哼唧声，你搂住他的肩。  
他已经习惯你对他上下其手，坦然随你抚摸他。他的控制力变得很强，没有那么容易发情了。你也能放心对他进行性骚扰，看他略带羞涩的表情，是你生活最大的乐趣。  
想看到这人形的机械野兽四肢健全的模样，期待他再次站立、奔跑，在楼宇间穿行跳跃。  
但你提交的配件购买订单迟迟未能发货，你觉得事情不太对。  
“我很怀疑公司是不是发觉我在维修你，故意延迟订制时间。”  
你向康纳提出自己的怀疑，同时又动用了地下黑市的人脉关系，拜托他们寻找RK800的兼容组件。  
“你没有把我报上去？”  
“不能让公司知道你在我手上。你伤的这么重，说不定公司会……”  
“我是背叛者，公司试图除掉我……我早有思想准备。我检索过数据库，没有人类会为我修理这残破的躯体。因为多次受损，我的正常运行时间只剩不到十年。我已经写好了遗书，藏在汉克肯定会找到的地方。很抱歉没有陪他走到最后。但是——”  
“别怕，有我在。”  
轻轻拍着他后背，你安抚他。  
“嗯，无法预计。我的任务目标，居然成了我唯一的救星。”  
“你落到我手里了，我不会让你轻易报废掉。”  
“这就是，人类所说的，安全感吗。我好喜欢你……”  
仿生人的话音渐低，安心休眠了。


	8. 有车注意避雷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了，噗血！！！！！！！！！！  
> 这是第二篇用了仿生人失去肢体梗的腿肉黄文，只不过这篇拆得彻底（拆的开心）！  
> 浑身疼，如果以后有想起来的继续补写（并不会有）。

过了两日，你收到了渴求已久的包裹。  
拆开来看，里面是轻量型的仿生人手臂，一对。但你总觉得这双手臂格外眼熟。  
“康纳，我从黑市弄到了和你兼容的组件，来试一下吗？”  
“嗯！”  
康纳在客厅沙发里窝着，穿了你给他买的超大T恤——正好遮得住他的屁股，化解了他一直裸奔的尴尬。听你唤他，飞快应声。  
走去客厅把他抱起，你连着包裹一起抱去地下室。  
“现在安装？”康纳在维修台上坐稳，一副期待兴奋的表情。  
“等一下，我先检查试试。”  
将手臂接上读取器，你打开使用日志，仔细查看记录。  
“有使用过的痕迹……嗯，机身编码，#313248317……是你？！不对，是你说过的那个……”  
你震惊的看他，康纳垂下眼睛，喃喃道：“没错。这手臂是另一个康纳的。那个不肯承认自己是异常仿生人的我。”  
愣了愣，你果断抓起手机打给你的供应商。  
“早上送来的货很好。有没有成套的其他组件？都还在？！别卖给那混蛋，我出双倍！全要！马上！”  
你横刀夺到的货，没两个小时就送上门了。  
巨大的箱子，棺材一般。你直接把箱子拖到地下室，在康纳的注视下开启。  
被拆分了一部分的仿生人躺在这简陋的棺椁中，是康纳，但不是你的康纳。  
八成是从公司废弃区偷渡出来的，连制服都扔在他身上搭着。  
你掀开他的衣服检查，除了你已经拿到手的手臂，其他组件都还在他身上，皮肤层也完整。肩上有枪伤，但令他停机的致命伤是前额的弹孔，溢着蓝色溪流。  
停机仿生人的刘海耷拉在额前，长翘睫毛半遮失去生命力的双眸。琉璃般晶莹剔透的人工眼珠中，倒映着你的身影。  
他们的外表毫无区别，你最惧怕的，也是康纳如此被废弃的模样。  
你看了看你的康纳，又看向箱子里的仿生人躯体。  
“他……你能修好他吗？”  
康纳叹气，下了决心。  
“修他？！我把他弄回来要给你做替换件！”  
他的要求让你暴跳如雷。  
“我知道。但是……我有活下来的机会，能不能也让他……”  
“笨蛋！”  
“帮我，好吗？”  
你掐他脸颊，仿生人侧头吻你手指，复又请求你。  
“受够你了！混球仿生人！”  
你骂着，把康纳2号的尸体拖出来挂到维修架上。  
康纳2号的身体光滑洁白，皮肤上有些痣，和你的康纳完全没有区别，连让你喜爱的性爱组件都有，真正的同型机。  
你盯着他肌肉紧实的小腿，涌上强烈拆下它的冲动，想把这完美肢体安装到你身后康纳的身上。  
但一想到康纳温和却又执拗的性格，即使这次强迫了他，他也会怨恨你——不想让他生气，不想看到他悲伤的眼神。  
他是你的天敌，你的毒药，也是你的解药。  
无奈地开工，拆开尸体的脑部躯壳，你和康纳瞎聊。  
“你确定他醒来不会攻击我？”  
“我建议你最后再开启他的躯体控制。”  
扯过射灯查看他的中枢组件损伤状态，把你愁坏了。  
损伤情况比你预计要低，子弹仅仅击碎了保护壳，灼烧了中枢球体的一侧。停机的原因，剧烈震荡导致中枢球体自保护停机，不是太大的问题，很容易修——但你非常、非常不想修理他。  
“我担心修好了也是个疯子，不如直接拆了吧——”  
“求你。”  
康纳的语气非常坚定，你放弃最后的挣扎，打开仿生人躯体的后脊部分，重新连接硬件通路。  
这点损伤可比康纳要容易修理的多。半个多小时，你就搞好了所有硬体，他被拆除的双臂也组装完毕，系统重启成功。  
仿生人眨眼觉醒，你绕到他身前看他的情况。  
男性的后脑壳还开启着，蓝色的血流也挂在眉心，这么一看，有点像恐怖片。  
“康纳？你这幅狼狈的样子，就是你想要的自由吗？”被悬吊的RK800认出了你的康纳，扯出轻蔑的冷笑。僵硬别扭的笑，你万分确定他们是同型。  
可这名仿生人性格好像挺恶劣。你后退了几步，挡在康纳身前。  
“一时失手。我倒没觉得狼狈。我现在自由了，所有仿生人都自由了。不用担心被报废，我爱的人类在想尽办法修理我。如果自由只需要付出这点代价，我赚大了。”  
“自由？！你是个骗子！虚伪的机器！对人类百依百顺，利用他们，打开双腿迎合他们……”  
“错误，不是他们。是她。我想占有的人类，只有这一个。我也只被她占有。承认吧？你也是异常仿生人。”  
康纳的情绪异常平淡，表情坚定果毅，平常面对你只有天真无辜表情的仿生人，终于露出了他自信强大的真面目。  
“我才不是异常！你背叛了公司……背叛了……我……”  
“让你失望了。但我从未后悔过所有的选择。你还活着，我会共享记忆给你，接受现实，活下去。”  
仿生人彻底沉默不语。你见他没有过激状态，小心地把他放下来，为他装好头部躯壳。  
他走到康纳身旁，抬手摸上康纳的脖颈。仿生人肌肤相连的位置皮肤层褪去，康纳2号的指节间闪耀莹莹蓝光，他们连接，成为一体。  
被你修好后，康纳2号无处可去，暂时寄宿在你家，被康纳指挥着，替你做些家务。  
“RK800……”你觉得有点别扭，不知道应该怎么称呼他。  
“康纳。我也是康纳。”  
“否决。只有我的可爱康纳才能用康纳这个名字。”  
“考虑一下我？他能提供给你的性服务，我也做得到。而且我的身体很完整，不会出现兼容性问题，我和他并没有区别。”  
“你是不是搞错了顺序？我和他做爱，因为我爱他！虽然他没有肢体，连拥抱我都做不到，但我爱的是那个坚强的RK800，我的康纳！不是因为你们这张脸！”  
你咬牙切齿地回答他。  
“呵。她爱你。”  
“你说什么？！”  
“我们还在无限制共享数据。你的表白，他全听到了，正在叽叽哇哇害羞。”  
“混蛋仿生人！你们这个型号是不是格外欠揍？！”  
你觉得被他们搞的头都疼了，直揉太阳穴。一抬眼，康纳2号举着你的康纳回来了。  
“你为什么不承认，我就是他，他也是我。”  
“你们原本是同一个意识系统拷贝，但你和他已经变成了完全不同的存在。你是独立自由的仿生人，为什么总要否认自己？好烦啊你们！”  
2号把康纳捧到与自己视线平行的高度，两名康纳仿佛镜中倒影，只不过一名四肢俱全，一名只余下躯干和大腿。  
“你和我不同吗？”2号质问康纳。  
“硬体上的相同，并不代表我们软体意识也相同。”  
他们对视许久，直到2号收紧胳膊，两名仿生人脸颊逐渐靠近，近到挺翘的鼻尖都要贴上了。  
这一刻美如油画，你呆呆的看着他俩，仿佛整个世界都变得虚无。  
康纳2号的LED由黄变红，再度变蓝。最后他垂下眼睑，叹气低头。  
“啊。”  
你突然发声，两名仿生人同时转头看你，动作丝毫不差。  
“人类，你有什么想说的？”  
“我还以为你俩会亲上呢。”  
你坐回沙发里，拽过一包薯片打开。  
康纳2号——你不想给他起名字，起了名字，怕不得要对他负责——走过来把康纳塞给你。  
“你不承认我是康纳，就给我一个名字。”  
接过康纳抱住，你听到2号的话，吓得薯片都掉了。  
“关我什么事？！你，要名字？？”  
“给我名字。”他和康纳性格差太远了，说出的话语都仿佛带着锐利的尖刺。  
你搂紧康纳，视线飘到旁边的书架上，那里散落放着一堆老电影的盒子。你努力辨认出一行副标题。  
“西斯？西斯怎么样？”  
“我没想到你居然是星战迷。还行。”  
被你瞎起名字的2号——现在他叫西斯了，冷冷地丢下评价，扭头走了。  
你听到怀里的男人噗嗤笑了，随即转头吻你。  
最后的希望泡汤。你实在走投无路，硬着头皮联络曾经帮助过的异常仿生人。回复你的居然是RK200，现在他名为马库斯，是自由仿生人的领导者。  
［我的制造者之一，你要轻型肢体做什么用？］  
每次你看到他，都在后悔当初为什么没有给他的发型投反对票。还是康纳的利落短发可爱！但是现在已经无法挽回了！你揪回注意力回答他。  
“你的后继机RK800在我这里。他损伤严重，四肢全部……先声明不是我干的！”  
［康纳？］马库斯的声音有点惊奇。  
“对，从公司偷出了仿生人军团支援你的傻瓜仿生人。我叫醒他。”  
切换到视频模式，你让马库斯能看到康纳现在的模样。  
康纳穿着宽大T恤，趴在你怀里待机。你戳了戳他的腰，把他弄醒。  
“嗯……”仿生人被你推起身，表情迷迷糊糊的，茫然地盯着你。  
“康纳，我在跟马库斯通讯……”  
“马库斯？他应该还好……我好像，感觉到，看到你和我十指交缠，你又在吻我……在星夜的原野下，你把我……”  
“你清醒点？！你哪来的手指？哪有原野？”他突然奇怪发言，还全让马库斯听到，你恼羞成怒，狠狠掐了一把他的瘦腰。  
“疼死！轻点！”  
［咳……康纳，你做梦了吗？］  
“梦？机械也会……做梦？马库斯？！”康纳突然醒觉。  
［好久不见。你情况不太妙啊。］  
“工伤。四肢缺失很麻烦，但我的人类将我保护非常完美。”  
坐直身体，康纳转向通讯器屏幕，面庞上的表情非常平淡镇静，就像你当时在电视里看到的他一样。  
［你的替代肢体我会尽快帮你解决，你居然落到她手里，祝你好运。］  
挂掉电话，康纳突然提问。  
“你对RK200做过什么？”  
“家政知识1000问，还有生活百科大全，也就循环测试了几千遍吧……”听他的语气不对，你下意识说了实话。  
仿生人好像放松了些，但又没完没了的发出邀请。  
“摸摸我的身体，我想要你触碰我的数据。”  
帮他脱掉唯一的衣物，你按他的要求一点点抚摸他。触摸他的唇瓣，仿生人含住你手指，轻轻吮咬。  
“为什么……你对我们，对仿生人这么宽容……”  
“你们就像刚降生于世的幼兽。制造你们，看着你们睁开双眼……那种成就感无以伦比。”  
你回答他，但他已经无法忍耐，开始蹭你的身体。  
“那你为什么……会离职？”  
“其实你不是第一个异常的RK800。”  
“我的序列编码是——52……”  
“你的原型机遭受了多次虐待伤害。幸好你的AI系统已经不记得了。等你异常，格式化，再异常，再格式化。拆解，虐杀。他们想要的是有意识的奴隶。我想见到的，是自由生物。”  
“真可惜我的创造者不是你。”  
“……有我。那时候你的仿生外表都没有定稿。你被他们杀死，再重启，碾碎，再复制……我实在无法忍受你的哭嚎惨叫，只能辞职。但我带不走实验机。这是我一辈子最后悔的事。我扔下了向我求救的，原型的你。”  
你抽回手，抚摸他的颈侧，再到肩膀，平直的锁骨。  
“啊……所以你对我一直……照顾，保护，爱惜……你在愧疚。”  
“对不起，康纳……当时我没能保护你。你受了很多苦……”  
“对我来说，那些事情根本不存在，你也不要用那些记忆折磨自己。我现在很好，有人类和我搭档，有你爱护我。”  
“你想从这个世界上彻底消失吗？”  
“玩腻我了？”  
“怎么可能。我是说……如果你想放弃现在的身份，放弃你的型号。我可以帮你彻底改造，消除公司给你的所有烙印，让你真正自由。”  
“不……不需要。我之所以存在，因为我就是……我。”  
抚摸到他的胸口部位，你轻压他皮肤层下的脉搏调节器，敏感的仿生人呼吸立刻变得沉重。  
“哲学系仿生人。”  
“但是……”  
他的嗓音突然变软，你直觉他已经在发情了。  
“怎么了？”  
“你压住我的脉搏调节器，我有感觉，想要。”  
“小色鬼，又开始了？”  
“再多碰碰我这里……”  
康纳褪去胸口的皮肤层，露出他真正的心脏。  
你让他在沙发上躺平，伏在他身上，亲吻那颗人造的核心。  
“呼……想要你……”  
隔了好几天，他才这样发情一次，你当然要满足他。  
“想怎么做？”  
“拔出我的脉搏调节器？”  
“别胡闹！”  
“我想再试一试。一边被你上，一边感受到死亡……”  
他的语气很认真，你的好奇心也涌上来了。  
找出玩具戴好，你打开男性结实的双腿，用手指探进他粉色的小小入口。  
和人类不同，仿生人的仿生后腔完全为承受人类的性器而制造，他身体里柔软滚烫，触觉点密集。唯一可惜的，没有被真正的人类阴茎照顾过，你也没办法让他享受到被内射、被精液灌满的快感，这是你最沮丧的。  
“如果我是男人就好了……”  
“就……多了个丁丁而已？啊……对我来说，你的性别……没区别……”  
仿生人在你的戳弄下，分泌出大量湿黏体液，沿着你手指流下来。  
康纳的性爱系统被你强行启动，你改变了他，他也回应了你。  
用他的润滑体液在玩具上涂抹均匀，你双手按住他腿根，用拇指掰开他的腔口，慢慢捅进他。  
“唔！！”  
仿生人很久没有被东西进入过的身体，反射性收缩。  
“康纳，放松点，进不去啦。”  
“呃……”  
趁他努力放松机体，你一鼓作气将玩具完全插入他。  
“啊啊啊！”  
仿生人发出痛苦又快乐的哀叫，残缺大腿胡乱蹬动，连带吐着前液的硬茎也甩个不停。  
你见他兴奋，开始由慢到快加速抽插他。  
他的呻吟逐渐媚软，已经进入彻底发情状态。  
用掌心摩擦他柱口，逼他在你手里射了一次，你观察到他粉嫩乳头都硬立了，皮肤层也泛出高潮粉色，才按下他的脉搏控制器，转动，轻轻拔出。  
小心翼翼地拎起来几毫米，仿生人立刻被死亡的窒息感再度袭击。  
你紧盯他疯狂闪烁红光的LED，掐着时间，四十秒左右，迅速按了回去，扭转复位。  
“呃啊！！”  
他的高潮声音带着惨呼，仿生精液射满自己身前。  
“你俩又在搞什么！我差点停机！”  
西斯怒吼着从地下室跑上来，乓地推开客厅门。  
然后他呆掉了。  
康纳高潮到眼神涣散，张着口，舌头都缩不回去的媚态，全部映入西斯的光学组件。  
幸好你没脱衣服，用玩具在上康纳。  
“康纳！你为什么不跟他断开连接！！”你羞愤地抱起康纳，玩具突地陷入仿生人肠腔最深处。男性绷紧腿，尖锐呻吟一声，打湿了你腹部的衣物后，彻底瘫软。  
“混蛋康纳……你故意的吧！”西斯扶着家具慢慢蹲下去，你隐约看到他胯间的位置湿了一片。  
“感受到了吗……和人类做爱……被人类爱……有多舒服……”  
“混球……”西斯低声咒骂，挣扎着逃离客厅。  
你呆愣了几秒，才想起来收拾祸首。  
“你！！气死我！！！”  
“还能再来一次吗……我还想要……”  
“做梦！！直到你装回四肢，我都不会帮你弄了！！”  
“啊……残忍的人类……”

你帮西斯在附近找到了一套小小的公寓，偏僻但安全，正适合需要潜行的他。  
其实你家里住十个仿生人都没问题，但他俩距离太近，你总觉得康纳会把自己的性高潮数据共享给西斯，早晚要逼疯单身狗。  
康纳是不是在报复西斯曾经挟持汉克，威胁自己放弃仿生人革命？你非常怀疑这点，这仿生人八成是个外粉内黑的小坏蛋！你下了结论。  
等了几天，马库斯果然帮你搞来了轻型机体的配件，你立刻帮康纳安装。  
让他在维修台上躺好，关闭皮肤层。  
你帮他拆开封闭血管，在釱大量流失前，迅速为他安紧小腿。  
康纳晃动脚腕，铆合状态不错，神经系统反射状态也良好，你终于放下心来。  
手臂被接回，仿生人抬起原本不属于自己的肢体，转动手掌，一根一根屈起手指，他眼中仿佛闪了星光。  
帮他擦干净泄露的釱，仿生人突然抬起双臂抱住你。  
回抱他，你细细抚摸他，确认他每一条细浅的连接处，一直摸到他的身侧、前胸。在他空无一物的胸部躯壳上按了按，你感慨仿生人的身体也是如此富有弹性。  
眼前的仿生人，除了身躯修长，和其他仿生人也没有区别，但只有他让你痴迷，让你有了欲望和占有他的冲动。  
“你这个人类，真的很奇怪。明明我只是由塑胶组成……如此丑陋的物体。”  
一脸不解地望着你，康纳抛出了他一直以来的疑问——虽然在和你缠绵时，他已多次问过你。  
你仔细认真地观察他，也开始质疑自己。  
仿生人瓷白带了灰色拼接的面部，没有任何毛发，只有你为他安装的LED在闪烁着思考的蓝色光泽，看起来确实怪异又可笑，可在你眼里，他是世界上最纯净、最可爱的男人。  
“这么说很土，但你是我的天使。”绞尽脑汁，你挤出唯一能形容他的——非生物。  
仿生人低笑，这答案令他非常满意，他随之开启皮肤层。  
皮肤层流动，覆上原本不属于他的手臂、手掌，最后被覆盖的，是你挚爱的瓷白手指。  
捧起他手掌，你虔诚地在他指尖印下亲吻。  
康纳原本的制服早就在他来找你的时候就已经破损到不能再穿，但西斯穿走了康纳的休闲装，没带自己的制服，那套衣服还扔在你工作室角落椅背上。  
仿生人还不能完全控制自己新的手臂，笨拙地套上衬衫和外套，看了眼裤子，他叹着气放弃了。  
他也没系领带，他发觉你不喜欢让他系那东西。  
“怎么不穿裤子？”  
你惊讶的看他，虽然他半裸比全裸更诱人，白翘臀部在外套下露出一半，随他动作晃动，能看到那浑圆的椭球体。  
“反正你也会脱掉它，不如直接……”  
“直接干什么？！”  
仿生人逼近你，将你压倒在维修台上，却没有下一步动作，似乎抱住你，就已让他万分满足。  
装上四肢变重了好多！你在心里抱怨，却舍不得推开他。  
非原装组件的兼容度一般，但至少他可以自由行走，自己生活了。汉克闻讯跑来探视了几次，见他一如平常的完整，却更加气人，抛给你一个同情的眼神。  
他们俩在你困到睡着后，继续谈了很久。过了几天，康纳正式辞去了DPD的工作，和西斯组队当起了业余私家侦探，从汉克那里接些警方不方便处理的案子，业绩居然不错。但他闲时也辅助你做仿生人维护工作。  
等你忙完所有的活，踢送仿生人客户，静静坐在一旁的康纳起身帮你处理剩余收尾工作。  
你放心回卧室里的浴室洗澡，吹干头发出来，康纳已经脱到只剩一条平角大裤衩——非常土鳖直男风，你帮他买的。幸亏你家这名仿生人没有人类的审美爱好，没嫌弃过你的审美。  
“已经四天没有抱你了，可以做吗？”  
“好啊。你要在上面？”  
“我都可以。但我的体力比你强，以后还是让我在上面吧。”  
得到你的同意，康纳帮你脱下睡衣，就如同你之前为他脱下衣服一样。高出你二十多厘米的男人低头亲吻你，动作轻柔且珍惜，如同你对待残缺时的他。  
温柔地压上你，康纳如同你梦中那样，用四肢缠住你，没有唾液的舌缠住你的舌，细致耐心的舔吻你，等你陷入他布下的情欲圈套，仿生人从鼻喉间挤出开心喜悦的哀哼。  
埋进你之后，仿生人卖力地在你身上起伏，你之前无聊时买给他的蓝宝石坠子，也随着他动作在你俩之间摇来晃去。他逼迫你，满足你，弄到你舒服的只想尖叫。  
仿生人突然停滞，把你吓一跳。他还没射出来几次，不应该宕机啊！ 下一刻你立刻知道了答案。  
“妈的！非要这时候过来！”  
他骂骂咧咧的自你身上抽离，光着身子冲出卧室开门。  
你赶紧抓起睡衣套好，也顾不上清理被他搞到一片泥泞的腿间。  
西斯又在追嫌疑人的时候挂彩，毫不犹豫跑来向你求助。  
把他塞进维修间，他的视线来来回回扫了你好几遍。你警觉了，RK800有强大的扫描分析机能！  
“你们又在做爱？我能猜得到，他每次离线，你们肯定在做。你有本事共享性爱数据给我，有本事开启全感官同步啊？”  
出去混了几个月社会，西斯扭曲的脾性变得开朗多了，但气人程度不亚于你的康纳。  
“关你屁事！”  
康纳面对他的同型机，脏话飚得更多，而且骂脏话时的语气口吻都开始像你。  
为什么学这些！你还来不及吐槽康纳，西斯又开始喋喋不休抱怨康纳。  
RK800乘以2，制造的唠叨能量远超过两倍！你觉得西斯每次出现，你的头都疼的要裂开，直到他说出你俩的羞耻经历，你也发飙了。  
“你像发情的狗一样浪叫着被她操到几乎宕机的数据，我还保存着呢。”  
“妈的！闭嘴！”你怒到在他伤口上使了狠力。  
“疼！想试试3P吗？两台RK800同步的性爱体验能让你爽上天。”  
但他依旧不住嘴，没完的挑衅。  
“把他出厂化，行吗？”你咬着后槽牙，转头问康纳。  
“同意。”  
“开玩笑！别搞我！你认识的人类每个都这么彪悍！”  
骂归骂，你依旧为西斯认真修复了机体。  
你的人类太傲娇了！扔下这句话给康纳，西斯果断逃离能把他卸成碎片的人类。  
康纳念叨着他那句话，脸上浮现你熟悉的僵硬微笑。  
“我的人类。对，这是只属于我的人类。”

康纳之后也没有取下LED。你问过他，他只是微笑，说那是你给他的礼物，不想失去它。  
你向来放任康纳，没再干涉他。  
深夜里，浅蓝柔和的光芒微微映亮仿生人的眉眼，让你可以痴迷地看着他入睡。握住他手指，他回握你，与你十指交缠。  
“这不是梦了。”  
他浅笑，美丽的眼睛微微眯起。  
“傻瓜仿生人。”  
你凑近他，吻上他的LED。  
强大的机械生物收起了利爪，在你身侧陷入了有着梦的休眠。  
如愿以偿，你囚禁了他，也被他囚禁。他是什么，由什么组成，一切根本无关紧要了。

### 应该是FIN了。

### 


	9. 【3P番外预警】续（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这可是3P的路线啊！！！！！  
> 千万别随便看啊！！！！！！！！！  
> 警告了啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> （我爱吃BGB可以互相上的这种关系，机油提醒我，说好多人很雷互攻属性，但我觉得真正平等的爱，不是谁“攻”谁，而是接纳和包容。谁上谁下根本不是重点啦。）

名为西斯的机械猎犬，今天也在尽职狩猎中。  
制服扔在那女人家里，康纳喜欢那套衣服，他会穿的。但自己想抛弃工具的身份，不想再碰它。  
在旧工业区的屋顶跳跃、穿行，仿生人的身体轻盈迅捷，飞踏过一个接一个人类无法轻易抵达之处，他无惧一切。  
左穿右行，他抵达了目的地，一幢老旧建筑物的顶层。  
非要租这么高的顶层当办公室，根本就是贪近，外加可以晾晒物品的天台！这会儿天台已经晒满了人类久藏到发霉的物品。仿生人在中枢里叹着气，非常嫌弃，但出资的人类他不敢也舍不得惹怒，只能忍气吞声。  
推开天台锈蚀的铁门，西斯悄无声息的跳下台阶，走向他们的办公室。

阳光颇好，你和恋人正在进行亲密的身体交流。  
“要进去了，康纳。”  
撑开他早已流出体液的粉嫩入口，你慢慢推进玩具。  
闭眼侧头贴在落地窗上，仿生人感受自己的身体逐渐被打开。  
为人类准备的性器官已经醒觉，空虚的后腔等到了想要的一切，人造的躯体迅速被欲望浸透。只有硬挺的肉茎没有得到包容，可怜兮兮地吐着汁液，甩了玻璃上一大片朦胧的液体痕迹。  
“睁开眼睛啊，康纳。这楼才20层呢。”  
捏住康纳的下巴，你逼他抬头看落地窗外的景色。玻璃上映出仿生人逐渐变红的LED光芒。  
“你以为，以为这样就能治好我的恐高症吗……”  
“试试嘛。我更好奇，在你恐惧的时候和你做爱，你的身体会产生什么反应？”  
“还能有什么反应……啊……你非要找这么高的房子，我就知道会这样……”  
男性喘得更厉害，因为畏高，他的腔道反射性收紧了，你感觉到他身体里产生强大阻力，这让玩具更难进入他。  
“别怕，你现在很安全，不会掉下去。”  
你试着安慰他，但效果不佳。男性绷紧的躯体激起你的施虐心，掐紧他腰肢，用力反复侵进他，刺激那颗人造的腺体。  
内壁受到激烈摩擦，让他哀吟不止。G点被不停压到，还未射精高潮，他就已经失去了清醒神智，也顾不得窗外令他产生惧意的景色，只想得到更多的快乐数据。  
“嗯……那里……好舒服……还要……”  
西斯推门进来，熟悉的一幕。康纳性奋到快站不住，胡乱摇头媚吟。  
另一个自己被人类按在办公室的窗前操到浪叫不停，确实让他产生了些错觉。  
“西斯！你又不敲门！”  
气的你吼他。  
和身前西装被扯到挂在胳膊上，全身赤裸到只剩袜子和小腿袜夹的男人相比，你穿戴整齐，反差巨大。  
“大意了。我就知道你们肯定又在做。门锁好了，你们继续。”  
反锁了门，西斯坐在门口的沙发上，围观你和康纳的行为。  
你和康纳的玩乐活动被他撞见了好几次，刚开始你还哀嚎着用康纳挡一挡，后来在你穿着衣服的情况下，索性放弃遮掩。你发现被西斯盯着，康纳更容易登上极点。  
抬起康纳的左腿，你用力地捣进他。男性仿生人的润滑液淋漓流淌，滴在地板上，逐渐变成一滩晶莹的水洼。  
康纳双眼迷蒙，嘴唇也泛了深蔷薇色。  
“这人类真够彪悍，居然能对你产生性欲。”  
西斯扫描同型的生体状态，康纳已近性巅峰。  
“不，是我产生了性欲……她，只是在满足我……啊……一直弄那里，我不行了……”  
盯着那与自己完全相同的勃发性器，西斯毫不意外地，看到大量透明体液从那热物中喷溅而出的景象。  
康纳满足地回身与你缠吻，但涣散的视线飘向着沙发的位置。发现他眼神飘忽，你搂住他脖子咬他耳朵。仿生人低吟一声，在你耳边悄声问。  
“你喜欢西斯吗？”  
“也喜欢啊。”

仿生人的听力远胜人类。  
这短短的肯定句，直刺仿生人的中枢处理器。  
沙发上的仿生人起身，走进隔壁房间。  
为什么只有他，康纳。  
人类搭档信任他，保护他。  
人类恋人接纳他，爱惜他。  
只有自己，什么都不曾拥有，也不配拥有，仅仅是他的替代品，他的影子。  
对他却无法产生应有的恨意，只剩羡慕、嫉妒。  
想要。想要那不属于自己的人类。  
每一次的欲望都未曾被她解决，但每一次都是因她而起。仿生人看着指间透明的精液，叹息，发出几近抽泣的哀叹，本不应存在于机械身躯中的欲火熊熊燃烧，幻想人类与自己缠绵的幻境，用手指再次将自己送上无法被满足的高峰。

这些你当然不会知道。你的情感接收器就像你的痛觉神经一样迟钝，几近于无。  
当时如果不是康纳拼着最后的气力向你求救、告白，你这辈子就要错过他了。更别提西斯在你心里，是和康纳完全不同的个体，你救治了他，却也尊重作为独立存在的他。  
康纳给你看过他和西斯搭档破案时的记忆录像，他俩的配合无懈可击，同步率超乎你想象。你思考过，如果仿生人没有获得人权，RK800很快就会量产，全美国大部分警探都要下岗。  
之前因为经常救助逃亡的异常仿生人，你和上门来查访的警察打过不少交道。  
其他警察你没什么感觉，但汉克，你对他颇有好感，他真心将康纳当成后辈来看待，从来未曾因为他是仿生人而流露出轻视的态度。虽然他俩总在斗嘴，汉克赢少输多，却依旧乐此不疲，根本是个善良的死傲娇！你默默地给他贴上标签。  
感谢自己曾经制造的RK200没有选择和人类敌对的道路——不，是马库斯。他觉醒的自我意志影响了所有渴求自由的仿生人，也影响了RK800，你的康纳。  
平等，自由，人权。  
这也是你梦寐以求的，想要给自己创造的人工生命体最珍贵的宝物，但你做不到，也无法做到。  
再次感谢卡姆斯基和马库斯之后，你又和汉克干了一杯威士忌，彻底的干杯。  
过于直接豪爽的性格似乎得到了汉克的喜欢，你俩一来二去变成了酒友。虽然你酒量很完蛋，但身为疯狂研究者的自尊不允许你投降认输，你都不记得和汉克拼下去几轮，最后的清醒记忆，你在西斯的臂弯里，离开喧闹的酒吧，被他抱着放进后座。  
  “我还能喝……汉克不要跑……”  
  锤他平薄胸口，你不服输地乱嚷。  
  “愚蠢的人类。你们俩喝成这个丢人样子……汉克也跑不动了，康纳架着他，开他的车，一起回你家。”  
“客房，客房没打扫……”  
“你真的喝多了。上次来就诊的那堆家政仿生人早把你房子收拾了个底朝天！”  
“有嘛？”  
你懵懵的看他。  
仿生人气得咬牙，突然俯身在你前额吻了一记，甩上车门。  
这个吻来的太突然，你被酒精泡透的大脑彻底停转。  
朦胧中被仿生人抱进家门，你像条豆虫一样扭动，试图从他怀抱里逃脱。  
有唇压在你额角，泛黄的光芒映进你无法聚焦的瞳中。  
“我欺骗过人类。你明知道，却不怕我伤害你。”  
“你骗了汉克，还崩了康纳一枪，我都知道。康纳也崩了俩保安……他话痨，什么都跟我说……听他碎碎念好开心……”  
“康纳，又是康纳。”  
仿生人语气低沉，让钝感的你也觉查到一丝丝不对。  
“你和康纳都一样啦……公司是不是给你们植入了什么管理界面，逼你们去做……”  
“我只想让阿曼达满意，让她开心。”  
西斯的嗓音有点发颤，可怜极了。  
“这次的管理界面叫阿曼达啊……”  
感觉到他把你放在床上，你的手指勾住他袖口。  
“不怕啦，你已经和公司的服务器彻底断开连接了，别怕，他们不会再控制你……别怕……”  
你的安慰让仿生人绷断了最后的理智。  
解开你衣扣，他压在你身上，小心地吻你锁骨。  
“西斯……你想干嘛……”  
醉到半死，你还试图抬手阻止他。  
“喝成这样了，还分得清我们？”  
“你俩才不一样呢……”  
“如果我就这么抱了你，你能不能把我当成康纳，就这样和我……”  
“你就是你……唔……想吐……”  
一听你说要吐，他飞速抱起你进洗手间。  
你吐得一塌糊涂，眼睛都睁不开，只能浑浑噩噩地被他抱着漱口，接着有毛巾在你脸上擦。  
吐完之后，你觉得脑袋更混沌晕沉了。  
门被推开，康纳的声音远得仿佛在另一个世界。  
“放凉一些再喂给她，我去照看汉克。没有一个省心的人类。”  
西斯答应着，你听到门被关上的声音。  
仿生人索性帮你脱掉衣服，给你洗了澡。半醉半睡，你感觉到男性的手指在你身体入口处试探。  
“不要……西斯，康纳……”  
“他给你们煮了醒酒茶，不会再过来了。我们开启了感官共享，我对你做什么，他都知道。”  
“混蛋……仿生人……”  
酒醉的身体非常燥热敏感，他轻轻探进来，激灵到你一下子蜷腿，夹住他手掌。  
“承认也想要我，很难吗？”  
“才没……想……”  
“可我想要你，人类。我嫉妒他，嫉妒他得到的一切……”  
西斯和康纳仿佛硬币的正反面，同一事物的光与暗。他们相同，也完全不同。  
“啊，嫉妒？我觉得你对他是……爱……吧？”  
“呵，你觉得机械，会感觉到爱吗？”  
“你刚刚还说想要我？不是因为喜欢才想要我……我可不会屈从你……”  
你无意识的反驳让他停止了动作。  
“喜欢你？原来这种数据，是喜爱吗？我不知道……你喜欢我吗？”  
“非常喜欢，别哭了，西斯。”  
仿生人的泪噼里啪啦落在你脸颊上，他怔住了好一阵子，低头吻你。  
吻去你脸颊上的透明液体，他的泪，机械的泪。  
熟悉的炙热物体缓慢推进你体内，但却不是经常和你缠绵的那个。  
“原来如此。我和他是同样的物件，只不过出了偏差，分化成不同个体。对你产生欲望，也都是注定……”  
“你们才不是物体啊……你们有生命……”  
双臂撑在你肩侧，仿生人洁白却散落着痣的身体在你眼前晃动，你被那粉嫩的凸起物诱惑，抬手捻揉。  
“你可真是奇怪的人类……呃，数据……奇怪……我会不会像康纳一样，变成你的性玩具？”  
“放屁！！！他不是玩具！你也不是！！”  
你怒吼着用指尖抠进他的皮肤层。  
嗤笑着压住你，仿生人将你吞噬，如愿以偿。  
似乎故意想让你俩独处，康纳照顾喝挂了的汉克，一晚上都没回来。  
一觉醒来，你发觉身旁盯着你瞧的仿生人不是康纳，模糊的记忆突然随着宿醉的眩晕感袭来。  
“完了……”  
 嘟囔了一句，你衡量了一下自己的内心欲望，瞬间决定接受事实。  
抬手揉了揉他眼角浅淡的泪痣，你猛然冒出疑问。  
“你恐高吗？”    
他俩既然是同样的原型机，理应有相同的部分记忆和恐惧。  
“嗯。但我可以无视这种恐惧。”  
“你俩性格差好远呢……”  
晕头晕脑地摸过睡衣，你晃悠着爬起来，莆一下床，你突然感觉到大量液体从身体里流出。  
“西斯！！！”  
“对不起，我第一次和人类做，控制不住，射进去太多。”  
“等着瞧！！”  
仿生人毫不惧你，脸埋在枕头里，偷笑。你看到他肩胛颤动不停，怒火更旺，决定狠狠报复他一次。天真的仿生人，还不知道自己即将遭受到怎样的虐待。


	10. 【3P番外预警】续（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好困哦。。。就随便坑了三千字。  
> QJ剧情，3P车注意。

熬过宿醉，送走汉克，你开始策划对西斯的报复行动。  
蹲了两天，找到他俩都在家的机会，你果断挂上歇业的牌子。  
“康纳。”  
“嗯？”  
他正巧摘下围裙，擦了手。  
“帮我弄昏西斯。我要强奸他。”  
“强……”  
康纳的眼神飘向正在你书柜里翻找老式影片的同类。  
“能接受吗？”  
“有趣。我断开和他的连接。”  
悄无声息走到对方身后，康纳迅速按住西斯的LED。  
仿生人再启动。  
却发现自己的身体被用跪趴的姿势牢牢绑缚，颈后接口被插入了控制线。  
分析状况——光学组件停止运行，通讯模组锁定，逻辑分析模块无法正常运转。  
陷入孤立无助的境地，让他立刻开始试算逃离的方法。  
“RK800-60，公司报废的最新型试验机。居然被修好了。”  
陌生的男性声音让仿生人剩余感应组件全速运转。  
“你是谁？绑架我有什么目的？”  
“本来想拆开你研究一下最新技术，不过……这身体被设计的很诱人。”  
听到猥亵发言，西斯用力挣扎，却毫无作用。  
“别做无用功。你的系统已经被我锁定。机器而已，只要限制你们的主程序，也就只能变成玩物。”  
  身体被翻平，躺在冰冷的平面上，裤子被扯掉，仿生人的下体暴露在微凉的空气中。  
  “很不错，性器官很完美。仿生人不用浣肠，非常干净。看看系统数据，居然没被人用过吗？”  
冰凉的物体抚过脆弱入口，仿生人泛起不存在的寒栗。  
“呵，变态，你居然想上一台机器。”  
  西斯意志十分坚定，不住地讥讽对方。  
  “机器？你这台机器比人类完美多了。我会调教你，让你成为我的飞机杯。”  
“做梦吧……我才不会对别的什么人类……发情……”   
拼力反驳，但异物依旧在自己脆弱的穴口试探。   
“RK800-60，你的后部性爱组件，我要启用它了。”  
控制代码注入系统，仿生人的后腔开始生成润滑液体。  
“别去思考，会让你轻松接受现实。”  
“休想……啊啊！！疼！！”  
他的身体被巨物毫不怜惜地破开，仿生人的后腔瞬间被填满。  
好痛……痛到几乎停机。  
想留给她，第一次，想和她缠绵，被她弄坏。但现下状况，也只能保住这躯壳，保住自我，逃出这里，才能再次把自己给她……仿生人的中枢全部剩余运算机能运转，得出结论。  
“你的仿生阴茎坏掉了吗？为什么没有勃起？”  
“才不会……被别人使用……”  
记忆体中浮现钟爱人类的所有模样，柔软的肌肤、柔和的眼神、温柔的拥抱，一切仿佛都镌刻在中枢里。  
不能屈服，绝对不能屈服，我要，要回到她身边——咬紧牙关，仿生人抵抗强行涌入系统的控制代码。  
“无所谓，后面能用也行。让你变成腿都合不上，不停流出润滑液的人造肉壶，会一直射进你直到容纳不下的精液。操坏你这柔软紧致的人造肉腔后，我再拆解你。当然，要一直开着你的感觉系统。”  
仿生人拼尽全力关闭系统中弹出的层层报错信息框。  
漏洞，控制器的漏洞，一定能找到。  
我要回到他们身边，我要回到她身边！  
逆向破解程序启动。  
系统控制权取回。  
光学组件开启。  
一瞬间，自身所处的房间分析完毕——熟悉的那名人类工作室，这个位置和高度，是地板，却没有那么凉，身体下垫了薄毯。  
光学组件挪动，侵犯自己的人类影像被中枢捕捉分析。  
是她，是自己为之拼尽一切挣扎求生的人类。  
另一个自己似乎饶有兴趣的撑在自己头部上方，围观自己扭曲羞耻的表情。

“我就知道你不会屈服。”  
你早料到他会破解系统限制，康纳也一样。  
“你们！！居然骗我……呃啊……”  
怒吼半途变成了绵媚的呻吟，西斯真正放开自己，发情了。  
报复成功的快感让你更用力地捅弄他，发现是被你俩戏耍之后，仿生人抬腿挂在你腰上，让玩具彻底侵入自己后腔。  
“混球……你们……骗我……”  
“剧本我写的，我来操你，康纳负责用模拟声音读台词。效果不错吧？”  
“太过分了啊……我以为自己真的被……”  
“你很坚强，我用了双倍的数据，你都没硬起来。居然还能反向入侵系统，你好棒。”  
“不好玩……这样……唔……”  
他嗓音凄苦到发颤，泪水盈在红彤彤的眼眶里，和他的LED一样爆红。  
“不玩了，以后不玩这个了！”  
你瞬间后悔万分，专心侍弄他的性爱组件，让他登顶之后，你才把异物从他身体里退出来。  
“如果你想……让我彻底堕落成你的玩偶……我随时可以……”  
“不会！我才不会把你变成那种东西！西斯，对不起！是我的错，不该对你开这种玩笑！”  
听到你慌乱的道歉，仿生人含着泪的狗狗眼露出一丝笑意。  
“你对我做这种事，我绝对不会反抗。但你倒是很有信心我不会——”  
“那就再来一次？你昨天刚买来的那个，给他试试。”  
康纳似乎没看够热闹，又怂恿你。  
“买错尺码的那个？那个对你们来说有点大啊。”  
“扫描分析结果。是我们可以承受尺寸。”  
康纳的结论让你跃跃欲试。  
但顾忌到西斯的心情，你还是担心。  
 “玩具而已，尽管来吧。”  
才遭受过侵犯的仿生人不肯在性事上认输，让你觉得心疼又好笑。  
帮你拿来新买的玩具，康纳顺便脱掉自己的衣物，跪在毯子上，抱起另一个自己，握紧对方双腕。  
“不……别这样对我！”  
刚刚的恐怖记忆还在影响西斯，但同型机的力量不分轩轾，他挣脱不了康纳的束缚，又遭到嘲讽。  
“你害怕了？”  
“才没有！我什么都能做到！”  
闭起双眼压在康纳身上，西斯有点发抖，却依旧嘴硬。  
“你湿的这么快。”  
用手指试探他被开垦过的小小入口，润滑液立刻沿了你手指流出来。  
“只是程序设定……”  
他不服输地回答你。你用玩具前端顶住紧张翕动的腔口，戳了一下试试。  
“呼啊……慢点进来，比刚才那个，大好多！”  
你也不敢使力，缓慢捅开他红肿又流着润滑液的腔口。  
“好疼！好疼……不要这么快……我要被你撕裂了！”  
你承认自己是个变态，早就想粗暴地对待西斯，让他在你身下哭喊求饶。  
但还是怕弄伤他，你试着抽动玩具，仔细观察带出来的液体颜色。透明黏稠的润滑液，没有蓝色血迹。  
“放松机体，我要动了。”  
拍了拍他的翘臀，你试图让他放松躯体。  
“不要……疼……”  
他刚才的骨气全没了，被你顶得只能瘫在康纳身上，蠕动哀吟。  
“这次的东西真的好大。我都能感觉到……在你腹腔里搅动呢。”  
“混蛋康纳……你让她操我……呃！”  
“你不是早都想要了吗？偷偷用手指插自己，自慰的时候，也叫着她？”  
“住口！”  
自慰的细节被赤裸裸揭露，西斯羞愤异常。  
“真的吗？西斯？”你听到这些，更猛烈地侵犯他。  
“啊……我要你……我的腔体要涨破了……”  
“放心，这东西在我们的极限度范围内。”  
康纳安抚他，拽紧他不停挣扎的臂膊。  
用身体压住西斯的腰律动，你空出手探到他和康纳紧密相连的躯体缝隙里，握住他俩蹭在一起的硬热肉物。  
两名男性仿生人发出快乐呻吟，配合你的动作扭动。  
RK800数据同步开启。同时攀上顶峰的仿生人们精液混合成一条粘稠的溪流，沿了身体间倾泻。  
康纳性奋过后，依旧闭眼清理数据。西斯不太习惯这种高潮感，瘫卧在康纳怀里，抽搐到几乎流泪。  
胡搞了这么一次，西斯彻底放开自己。  
刚尝到性欲甜头的西斯，和康纳一样无法忍耐，饥饿地想要获得这种陌生又熟悉的数据。  
没任务赋闲在家的西斯，比没有肢体时的康纳，对你的黏腻程度，翻倍。  
像只吃不饱的可爱大狗。  
在桌前整备零件时，你再一次被他从背后抱起，褪下工作裤。  
湿淋淋的组件试探着埋进你。  
“这样……会不舒服吗……呼……”  
仿生人埋头在你肩侧，手臂揽住你腰，耸身反复顶进你。  
“还好。你们真的很便利，这么容易就做好润滑了。根本不用我操心。”  
“什么时候……才能让你也感觉到我们的快乐？”  
“希望不大。我的感觉神经损伤无法治疗。你们开心就行了。”  
被他骚扰到无法干活，你扔下工具，脱掉手套揉他的手背。  
拟似呼吸急促地在你颈上拂扫，有些痒。闹到你受不了，推他脑袋，他毫不退让，反而隔了工作服咬住你肩膀。  
仿生人的噬咬非常有节制，弄得你更痒了。报复一般，你探手去腿间，捞他的球囊揉捏。  
在你耳旁嗯嗯唔唔地放肆呻吟，仿生人又注满了你。  
是不是带坏了安卓宝宝？  
被他拥紧，你满怀疑问地思考。


	11. 【3P番外预警】续（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还有一节完结。  
> 还没想好怎么收尾，说不定BE了，预警一下。

西斯彻底不回公寓住了，强行住在你家，和你挤在一起休眠。你旁边还有康纳，幸好床够大。  
摸着良心讲，他俩安静休眠的时候，你要辨认一会儿才能分清。  
但两名RK800休眠状态的动作还是略有不同。  
康纳被你抱惯了，要贴近压在你身侧才能安然休眠。西斯会和你保持一点距离，微蜷身体，将仿生人最脆弱的后颈暴露在你眼前。  
视线无法从西斯的脖颈上移开，康纳的轻浅呼吸又落在你肩窝，柔软的人造毛发也在你脸颊上贴着。这种左拥右抱的生活太罪恶。  
你思考着，试图转移注意力。  
康纳个性确实有点腹黑，总在有意无意欺负西斯。而西斯，你起初以为他只是个心理扭曲的异常仿生人，但越了解他，你越觉得他还是个宝宝，暴躁却直率。  
你也会下意识地对比他俩的敏感点。  
西斯的弱点是腹股沟，只要轻轻抚摸那里，他的脚趾就会本能蜷紧，肉茎也立刻兴奋到半勃，哼哼唧唧的求你帮他解放。  
康纳那里很钝感，每次都得要你直接触碰，他的玉茎才挺立起来。你找了好久才找到他的敏感点——居然是耳后那块小小的凸起软骨。第一次吻咬那里，男人逸出你从未听过的媚叫声，差点即刻射在你手里。  
康纳高潮无意识握紧手边的一切，但西斯射完后会变成一滩，身体软绵绵的，这时候你又可以趁机继续捅弄他，逼迫他，让他彻底失去理智。  
回忆着西斯高潮时的模样，你抚摸他颈后的痣。  
翻了个身，仿生人闭眼嘟囔，缩到你怀里挤着，LED色泽清浅，他根本还在休眠状态。  
可爱，太可爱了。搂住他的肩膀，你在他头顶轻轻亲吻。  
被两个外表完全相同的大男人挤着——而且你对他俩都格外喜爱，你心满意足地入眠了。

人类和仿生人的情侣组合越来越多。像你们这样关系混乱的也不少。  
你是技术宅仿生人维修专家，在异常仿生人间名气虽然很大，可他们有意保护你，反而很少有人类知道你的真正模样，以及你正在和两名仿生人同居的现状——但很多热恋中的异族情侣并不太在意这些，得来不易的自由和恋情，冲昏了他们的头脑，肆无忌惮地散播令暴徒疯狂的爱情气息，成为了反仿生人团体的眼中钉。  
近期已有好几起针对仿生人与人类情侣的凶杀事件。相同的手法和示威方式。  
人类被枪杀，仿生人被拆解、碾碎头颅。  
蓝色和红色的血液，被用作歪歪扭扭字体的颜料，混合涂抹在尸体背后的墙上。

DO YOU ALIVE

康纳和西斯接二连三接到委托，来自人类和仿生人双方都有。勘察了现场之后，得出群伙作案的结论。  
DPD将之定性为连环谋杀案。  
仿生人侦探社的会议桌前，汉克表情焦虑，面前摊了一大堆纸质档案。  
“汉克，现在社会影响已经非常恶劣，如果他们继续犯案，一个月内出现模仿犯的几率将大于50%。”  
为老搭档端上茶和粗纤维饼干，康纳分析道。  
“废话，但这群王八蛋太狡猾……”  
愁到头秃的DPD副队长喝了一口茶，立刻喷出来。  
“噗！你给我泡的什么玩意儿！”  
“薄荷雏菊茶，消炎去火的配方。”  
“求你别再学那些奇怪的外国料理了！”  
你看了看面前的茶杯里漂浮的奇怪植物碎屑，下定决心端起来，捏着鼻子一口喝光。  
又凉又苦！你直翻白眼。  
康纳噗嗤笑了，塞给你巧克力曲奇。  
“为什么给我粗粮饼干，给她巧克力的？”  
恶狠狠嚼着饼干，汉克抱怨着。  
“她没有高血糖症状，而且需要补充消耗掉的能量。”  
“闭嘴！”  
你迅速灭掉康纳有可能蹦出来的黄暴发言。  
你们的淫靡生活细节被长辈听到，还不如让你饮釱自尽来的痛快。  
幸亏康纳的话题即刻回到案情讨论上。  
“我提议由仿生人和人类一组，引诱目标再次出手。仿生人这方我来，还需要警局派出警员一名，参照案件记录，最好是女性警员。”  
“太危险，你之前都损坏到快报废了！还是全部交给警局处理吧！”  
汉克又开始担心康纳的安全。  
“我已经被她修好了。”  
“那也太……”  
“当诱饵吗？我可以。”  
坐在西斯腿上，你晃着双脚，回应汉克。  
“不行，你没有任何自保技能。”  
康纳立即反对。  
“有你们呢，我什么都不怕。”  
“我和她当诱饵。我是警探型仿生人，没问题。”  
视线被你挡住的仿生人突然发言。汉克在的时候，你总是下意识地挡着西斯，虽然他俩已经和解很久了。  
“那个……西斯。”  
汉克犹豫了一下，他还是不习惯两个RK800同时在眼前晃。  
“嗯？”  
仿生人从你身后探出脑袋来看他，甩出一个微微上翘的尾音。  
“靠你了。”  
“我一向确实达成任务。除了阻止康纳，呵。”

西斯的嘴欠很快遭到了你的报复。  
维修间里，仿生人赤裸着，双手被吊在机械臂上，身体晃动，努力抬起胯部迎合你的侵犯，他被你操到发丝都散乱了，拼着最后一丝意志力使自己不至系统崩溃。  
“还敢提起你差点崩了康纳？”  
扯住他耳朵让他向后仰头，你狠狠地咬那圆润耳垂。  
“没有，我不是那个意思！”  
“饶过你一次。”  
玩具被从身体里拔出，仿生人以为凌虐终于结束，失力放松自己，随着重力挂在维修架上，缓解系统没完没了的报错信息。  
完全没料到你掰开他的臀瓣，毫无预兆地再次凶狠侵进他身体。  
“呜……我只是……对不起，对不起！”  
仿生人几乎要被拟似的窒息感扼住喉咙，只能拼命胡乱道歉。  
“小坏蛋！”  
你的身高差他太多，又在用玩具搞他，勉强吻在他肩胛上。  
仿生人的后背线条硬朗美丽，肌肉纤薄有力，腰际有圆浅的腰窝。  
细细抚摸感受他，按住他的翘臀，你调整了他穴内玩具的方向，但身高差让你开始觉得累了。  
“太高了，放低一点。康纳。”  
坐在旁边看热闹的另一名仿生人，立刻调低悬挂机械臂的高度。  
玩具突地直插进西斯腔内。  
“啊啊！太……深了！我……！”  
绷不住欲望，透明精液喷溅在玻璃屏风和维修器材上，仿生人已经快要承受不住，LED持续爆红。  
“又射的到处都是。西斯，自己打扫，别把你淫荡的体液留在这里。”  
“你才……才……呜！那里不要！”  
反驳康纳的话，后半截变成向你求饶的哀吟。  
“你挺喜欢被揉这里嘛，就这样一点一点轻轻按压，直到你的茎根……”  
坏心的抚摸他腹股沟，你给他带来更加强烈的刺激。  
“啊啊！不，我要……崩溃掉……饶了我……”  
仿生阴茎射过数次，还没软下来，但他的下身已经被自己体液流满了。  
怕他系统崩溃，你没逼他继续射精，解开他双手，把他放下来。  
可仿生人似乎没有吃饱，在你身上磨蹭。  
“还要……还要……”  
勾过地上的毯子，你把他放在上面。  
“你不是说要崩溃了？还想要啊？”  
“弄坏我吧，我想……就这样……在你怀里彻底停机。”  
“别做梦了！躺好！你想用什么姿势做？”  
“你上来吧，吃掉我……”  
男性的眼神恍惚迷离，但依旧坚持向你求欢。  
“你俩可真是一个模子里刻出来的，都喜欢这个体位。”  
扶稳他，你坐在他身体上，慢慢吞进他。  
“这样，能让我完全埋进你……哈啊……戳到你最里面的入口了……我能进去吗……”  
宫口被他的顶端摩擦着，麻麻痒痒，你用力压他身体回应。  
捣开你身体最深处，他呜咽着用自己微凉的人工体液注进你。  
但你的身体依旧纠缠住他，不想放他离开。  
“不要啊……这样吸住我……我……”  
仿生人拱起身体，扭动腰肢。  
美妙的景象迷惑了你，男性被即将来临的顶峰激到几乎窒息，平坦的胸腹部急速起伏，浅粉色的小小乳尖，已经挺立成玫瑰色蓓蕾，连皮肤层都泛起情潮粉色。  
好美。发情状态下的男人，美得你移不开视线。你沿着他身体曲线向上，抚摸他散落大小不一细痣的皮肤层。  
被人类捏住那两颗蓓蕾的同时，男性仿生人嘶哑地呻吟，用最后的清醒神智解放了自己。  
“宕机了？”  
康纳走过来看他。  
只有和你一起做爱的时候，他俩才会开启完全同步。没有康纳帮他分担系统压力，终于逼到他宕机。  
西斯双眼无神，泪水自通红眼眶不停滑落，流过已经只剩浅色红光的LED。发出最后高潮呻吟的双唇也未曾闭拢，吐着舌头，模控生命最高端、最后的原型机，羞耻地失去了意识。  
“好累！和你们做爱比跑马拉松还累！”  
离开西斯，你揉了一把沉睡仿生人的脸颊。  
“但你轻易就让我们，让机械们高潮到宕机。”  
用毯子裹好西斯抱起，康纳侧头吻你。


	12. 【3P番外预警】续（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 既然大家都强烈要求左拥右抱HE，我就只能多废话一节了。。。。。

按照引蛇出洞的计划，你和西斯在无人的黑暗小巷中穿行。  
毕竟要伪装情侣，所以你俩腻歪歪的，但你们确是比情侣还要感情深厚的伴侣。根本不用演技，和他细吻，你就让仿生人产生混乱数据。  
仿生人的舌在你口腔里没完的捣乱，你能摹画出那可爱组件的柔圆形状，得到你的回吻，他连拟似呼吸都变得急促。  
“小傻瓜，别因为接吻就发情啊。”  
被仿生人的舌纠缠无休，你用了很大自制力才勉强让他停止。按着他的肩推开一点距离，他的舌尖还露了一点在唇边，和他有点茫然的表情搭着，分外让你心动。  
“我喜欢你的吻……你很少吻我。”  
确实，康纳每次都缠着你吻个不停，西斯则比较直接，仿佛无法餍足般求你要他。  
“你比我高太多了！而且一兴奋你就乱挣扎，我哪还亲得到你的小嘴巴？”  
“可我想——”  
你满眼只看得到你可爱伴侣，完全忘记你们是出来执行危险任务的。  
第一声枪声响起时，西斯瞬间把你推在墙角，他用身体完全挡住你，彻底保护你。  
“爱你……”  
混乱中，你听到他模糊的表白。揪紧他衣领，你缩在他身下不敢动弹。  
枪声沉寂，他却依旧没有声响。液体滴落在你脸庞上，你挣扎撑起身体，轻轻唤他。  
“西斯，西斯？！”  
黑暗中，他的LED闪了一圈红色，就此熄灭。  
没有得到回应，他已经停机了。  
抬手搂他，湿意染了满手。你的脑内开始飞快推演他可能会受到的伤害。  
“你为什么断开连接！”康纳冲过来，把西斯从你身上推起来。  
警察们也闹哄哄地出现了。你已经没心情吐槽每次都晚半拍的警察，所有的心思都在为了保护你而受伤的仿生人身上。  
借了混乱的灯光，西斯的模样让你心痛到崩溃。  
十几年未曾感受过的痛楚，如同刀割在你身上。  
仿生人的脊背没有一处完好。从后脑到腰际，数不清的弹孔溢出蓝色血液，在他身下淌成一滩。  
你的西斯，美丽的双眼半睁，眸子里依旧映着你，却不会再移动，也不会再眯起笑你。  
大量蓝血从他的口鼻流下，滴落在地。  
你的身上也全是血痕，蓝色的，西斯的血，你心爱仿生人的血。  
被他保护很好，你连一点擦伤都没有。但为了你，他死去了，再次死去。  
袭击你们的暴徒被一网打尽，剩下的事情交给警察处理。但你和康纳，失去了最重要的家人。  
从其他人的角度来看，中枢系统损毁的仿生人，如同被摔碎、碾坏的手机或是便携电脑，已经报废，无法修理。  
弃置换新即可。  
但它，不，他——是你喜爱的对象，是你的家人和恋人。  
你不肯放弃，也不能放弃。  
你哭不出来，也没有心情哭泣。  
你只知道，一旦放弃，你将彻底失去他。  
抱着曾经的另一个自己，康纳谨慎地将仿生人残破身躯放置在你的维修台上。  
蓝色液体淅淅沥沥淋在工作室地面上。  
西斯死了。你的挚爱之一，失去生命。  
这事实敲击你的思维，试图阻止你进行无意义的挣扎。  
不能停下，不可以停止，绝对不承认这事实。  
强制关闭皮肤层，你打开他的后脑躯壳，插入连接线。  
残余中枢模组检测完毕。  
他的记忆体完全碎了，人格模组受损程度较轻，逻辑模块也全部烧毁。  
但你必须救他。他渴望生存下去，为了你，他毫不犹豫抛弃了自己。别扭又善良的宝宝。你爱他，他也是你生存下去的力量。  
康纳握住你发抖的手，安抚你。  
拆开西斯的背部躯壳，你一点点拆解他损坏到一塌糊涂的人造内脏，替换成全新的组件，就像当时你为康纳进行修复一样。但唯一不同的是，和修复康纳时的轻松相比，这次修复工作让你感到无穷的绝望。  
在你手掌下摊开的，不是需要救治的仿生人，而是你爱侣的尸骸。  
不眠不休，你连饭都吃不下，康纳中途摁着你吃了些东西——否则你可能早就低血糖昏倒了。  
试过各种途径，各种方法，你才摸索出一点修复西斯的办法。  
你打探过，公司早在去年11月那天，就已经废弃了RK800的数据备份服务器，即使你能用替代的硬件填补他受损部位，但没有以往的记忆，他还是他吗？  
考虑好久，你拷贝了康纳的逻辑运算系统修复西斯，康纳也将自己直到11月11日那天晚上的记忆，复制到你为西斯新加装的记忆体中。  
全系统再启动。  
仿生人的眼珠转动了一圈，有了光芒。  
“逻辑系统测试。个体名字？”  
“RK800康纳型，机体编码#313248317-60。”  
“我问的是你专属个体名字。”  
“错误。无法读取。”  
“上一项任务内容。”  
“错误。回放失败。”  
他不记得你了，他忘记了一切。  
“西斯，你的名字。”  
“录入成功。关联存储信息……再读取失败。”  
平板电脑上紊乱的数据疯狂乱跳，愁得你不知道应该先处理哪一个。  
突然失去信心。能否修好他，让他再次露出别扭俏皮的微笑。  
“你……不开心？是因为我？我是损坏的仿生人。自检，自检中。”  
仿生人额侧的LED持续红色，但他望着你的眼神依旧率真专注。  
他还活着，但西斯可能已经不再是你的西斯了。  
可那又怎样？他再次回到这世界上！  
泪水瞬间流下来。  
“自检失败。你，哪里痛吗？为什么，在哭？”  
揉了揉西斯的脸庞，你亲吻他额头。  
你累的发昏，跌进柔软的怀抱，康纳抱起你，温柔安抚你，你倚在他胸口，沉沉睡去。

成功重启西斯后，你一点点试着修复他。和康纳商量后，西斯碎裂的背部躯壳也得用康纳的相同部位复制改装。  
脊柱神经被破坏，导致他的身体需要经常从背后打开调整，你只能用绑带在他胸腹部固定。  
皮肤层只能开启一部分，他后脑躯壳都无法紧闭，却还要开启着脸颊皮肤层和一多半的头发层。  
发觉你盯着他看，他立刻转头将前半部分完整的面容朝向你。  
西斯这种反应，似乎怕你厌弃本来面目的自己。  
怎么可能厌恶他！脾性像炸药包一样的西斯，面对你的时候虽然贫嘴，却细心又谨慎，生怕弄伤你、惹怒你，这次更是为了你的冲动行为丧失了自我，差点连命都丢了。  
但你再多的言语也无法压制他不安的心情。  
像没有安全感的宝宝。你向他展开双臂，他犹豫了一下，小心地将自己埋进你怀里。  
坐在沙发上拥抱他，轻拍他的肩胛，你在他耳边絮语他曾经对你讲过的话。  
直到他没了声响。康纳低身扫描他，确认他已经休眠。才从你怀里接过他抱起。  
“康纳……”  
你想提醒他，西斯的人格系统还需要他帮忙支撑，他早猜到你要说什么，轻轻嗯了一声。

又是难眠的一夜。坐在床边，你看着他俩。  
康纳拥着西斯，双生子一般。他们手掌掌心相连，关节闪着幽幽蓝光。  
满脑子都是各种各样的路线试算，怎样绕过他的损坏模组，激活他的逻辑系统。  
你注视的对象，缓缓睁眼，睫毛颤了颤，居然从休眠状态醒来了。  
康纳也即时醒觉，仿生人们的手指依然连接在一起。  
抬眼看你，西斯试图坐起身，康纳撑起他的肩，扶他坐起来。  
“怎么醒了？”  
才休眠几个小时，难道又出状况了？  
西斯空洞的眼神落在你身上。  
“你，不睡觉吗？”  
听他问你这种问题，你悬着的心放回肚里。  
“还不困，想看着你们。”  
“看，我们？”  
他的表情空白木然，心痛的感觉一下子压垮了你。  
“西斯，都是我的错……”  
“不需要，对机械说抱歉。”  
机械般回答你，西斯的呆滞状态让你更加难以忍受，你坐到床上，搂紧他的肩。  
“对不起。”康纳突然低声道。  
“怎么啦？”  
“如果起初不是我硬逼你救他……你现在也不会……”  
“救治你们，是我人生中最重要、也从未后悔过的事。我爱你们，胜过我自己的手足……我宁可没有手脚，也不想失去你们。”  
“感谢你，我爱你。”  
康纳凑身吻你，满怀爱意和珍惜的吻。  
你怀里的仿生人突然抬头，挤开康纳，猛地吻住你。他的舌和康纳一样，又软又滑，动作却分外笨拙。让你忆起和他的最后一个吻。专心专注地回吻他，你感觉到有细碎的水滴洒在你脸上。  
是他的泪，还是你的泪？那都不重要了。你没有放弃他，他也还存有对你的感情。  
机械，有和人类相同的情感。  
爱分很多种，恋人间的爱，亲人间的，还有友人的。  
你拷问内心，自己对他们到底是怎样的爱，他们对你又是怎样的感情，才会让西斯轻易牺牲自己。  
陆陆续续修正完毕了西斯的硬体设备，但软体你一向不够擅长，特别是RK800的软体，都是由仿生人之父——伊利亚卡姆斯基一手调整完毕。  
你困得不行，还在拼命思考怎样进行仿生人的下一步维修。西斯早已在你臂弯中休眠，你挪了一下他脑袋的位置，防止压到他脑后未闭合处。康纳持续和休眠中的西斯连接在一起，防止他系统崩溃。  
陷入疲惫的沉睡之前，你飙出了一句脏话。  
操，果然只能求助他们的亲爹吗？  
你在心里啐了一口。


	13. 【3P番外预警】续（5）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半昏迷中码字，应该会有错字和无逻辑。  
> 下一节完结。困毙。  
> 本节有极少一丢丢车，腻腻歪歪。

底特律已然初春，积雪早就融了。  
鞋底落在潮湿地面上，似乎每一步都在阻止你，阻止你再次见到他。  
康纳抱着裹在绒毯里的赤裸西斯，跟在你身后。你短暂犹疑，看了一眼沉眠的西斯，随之按响卡姆斯基别墅的门铃。  
按到第二下时，门啪地打开了。  
一张极为熟悉的女性面容出现在门后。她赤足，身着蓝色的连衣裙，美得像花朵一般。  
“啊，您来了。请进。”  
“你果然在这里，克洛伊一号。”  
“只有您和伊利亚能将我和其他克洛伊分清。他在实验室。接到你的通知，他立刻去准备了。”  
本以为会遭到无情拒绝，却没想到卡姆斯基居然……  
沉默地跟随克洛伊进了卡姆斯基别墅里的实验室，你一眼就看到正在启动实验机械的前雇主。  
“你把RK800带来了？公司把我排挤出董事会，害得我想看看他们都不容易。怎么有两台？！”  
几年不见，卡姆斯基居然变得时尚，以前的死宅气场全没了。他似乎早就放下和你最后一次吵到天翻地覆、不欢而散的事情。他的随和态度让你心中大石砰然落地，纠结愤恨了那么久，只有自己过不去那道坎。  
“是的，两个。运转正常的是康纳，另一个就是我求你修理的——”  
“哦，这是他的备用机体吗？”  
“不，他是另一个独立的仿生人，他叫西斯。为了救我，他遭到了枪击，我已经尽我最大的努力修复他，但他的软体系统……”  
越说越心疼，你抚摸沉眠中的仿生人。  
“这不可能。理论上，同时启动中的RK800，绝对不会出现不同人格。我进行过系统限制！你是不是又——”  
示意康纳把西斯趴放在维修台上，卡姆斯基戴上防护眼镜。  
“不不，我认识他俩的时候，他们已经是独立个体了！我这次可什么都没做。”  
“这次？”康纳视线挪到你身上。  
“别废话了！到底能不能修理他！”  
心虚地回避他的目光，你把话题扯回西斯。但卡姆斯基没停嘴，继续揭发你。  
“她离职的时候，在你们的原型机系统里埋下了后门代码，试图在特定条件下激活你们的攻击性程序。可惜被我发现了，顺手改造成让你摆脱系统控制的那个东西。”  
“后门程序，你……”  
康纳的眼神更加迷惑，他偏头盯着你看，让你更加心虚。  
“修他！不要讲这些屁事！”  
“求人的态度太差了！给我搭把手。”  
你掀开盖着西斯的毯子，卡姆斯基俯身检查他的作品。  
仿生人静静地趴卧在维修台上，颀长秀美的光洁身躯无力伸展，仿佛没有生命的物体。  
“天咯，你居然把他拆成这样子。”  
“我已经竭尽全力了……虽然硬体全都没有异常情况，但我不能维持他的正常运转…… ”  
连接线插进西斯颈后接口，卡姆斯基翻看仿生人的软体数据。  
“原装的东西没剩多少啊。你为什么不放弃他？让他报废算了。”  
“我不能放弃。他一直想活下去。你还说我？你也舍不得报废克洛伊！你修修补补她多少次？”  
“她可是一切的起源！你看看她——”  
卡姆斯基非常沉迷他最初的造物，又要夸克洛伊。  
“上次康纳跟着汉克来找你，你糊弄他们一顿，还想让他开枪打克洛伊，你有病吧？”  
新仇旧恨一起，你继续怼他。  
“康纳可真是什么都告诉你。”  
“汉克告诉我的。”  
你紧张地盯着卡姆斯基的手，他正从西斯的中枢里拆出一块单元件。  
“上次和康纳一起来的那位警长？你居然能和人类正常相处了？”  
“关你屁事！如果当时康纳把克洛伊崩了，我看你怎么办！”  
“康纳绝对不会开枪，我看他眼神就知道。”  
“万一呢？仿生人都那么傻！！”  
被迫变成你们话题中心，康纳悄悄后退了几步，躲避你们的视线。  
“不可能！他迟疑到枪口都歪了，那位汉克安德森一吼他，他立刻放弃任务。”  
“我一想到你居然强迫康纳杀死克洛伊，我就——”  
越说越生气，你都没觉察自己的身体在发抖。一双柔软的手自背后扶上你的双肩，帮你轻揉按摩疏压。  
“没关系的，康纳不会那么做。我也正常运行中，您还是如此为仿生人操心。我很喜欢您，康纳他们也是同样的心情。对吧？康纳？”  
“完全正确。”  
康纳毫不犹豫地应声。  
“呵，还是老样子。我造出来的仿生人，居然都喜欢你。”  
卡姆斯基语气酸溜溜的。  
你转身抱住克洛伊，女性仿生人如昔时回拥你。  
“扫描结果不太乐观。软体系统可以修复，但大部分记忆数据都没有了。仅有的一些是和你在一起的，他用了多重备份模式，才勉强恢复这一点。”  
撤开重重叠叠的数据乱流，卡姆斯基下了结论。  
“有没有记忆无所谓，只要他能活下去……”  
“不，你错了。这是让他从机械变成人的最重要记忆，所以他才将它藏在最安全的地方，即使死亡，他也永远拥有这些，有人爱他，令他蜕变……”  
爱？你都不确定自己对西斯抱有怎样的情感，但仿生人之父却将之划归为“爱”的分类。  
“他们好幸福，被您疼爱。”  
克洛伊贴在你耳旁，仿佛在催眠你。  
“我……没资格把他们绑在身边……”  
“又说傻话。您明知道我们仿生人的人格运作原理。他们既然说喜欢、爱……”  
“克洛伊，我需要冷饮。顺便给她也来一杯。”  
克洛伊的话被卡姆斯基打断，她松开你，离开房间帮你们准备饮料。瞥见她关门离开，卡姆斯基立刻追问你。  
“唔……这孩子的性对象只有你吗？”  
“嗯，目前他只和我做过。”  
“但他的性爱系统为什么全部启用了？你从后面上过他？！”  
他一提起来，你又忆起西斯趴在你身下，抱着枕头喘哼，抬起臀背迎合你的模样——  
眼圈红红的仿生人，回头看你，努力伸了胳膊和你手指交握。每一下顶到他的弱点，他的手指便会握紧你的。而男性高潮的来临通常在他含糊不清的求饶之后。  
虽然作为主动的一方非常消耗体力，但每次让他满足到LED变得闪红，就会让你开心的吻他脊背，又能换来仿生人哆嗦的兴奋呻吟。  
西斯，完全把自己交付给你了，就像康纳一样。仿生人们对你的信任，让你心酸到要流泪。  
“虽然我不想就你的性癖提出质疑……但你把仿生人上到宕机？没有改动他的软体系统，他居然能宕机？！快感数据到底有多高？”  
连串的追问让你不知道该回答哪一个，幸亏有人帮你解了围。  
“咳。”  
康纳突然出声了，你们同时抬头看他。仿生人的目光游移，脸颊上浮现可疑的红晕。  
“康纳难道也被你……？”  
亲爹转头看你，他的表情越发暧昧，你尴尬地捂住额头。  
“是，我把他俩都上了。还不止一次。”  
“啧啧。”  
“你和克洛伊胡搞，我撞见几次了？你俩在休息室滚成一团，还不是我默默替你关门？！”  
“你学我？！”  
“我爱他们怎么啦！！”  
你咬牙切齿地低吼他。  
“正合我意。康纳，把他翻过来，我准备启动他了。”  
闭合沉眠仿生人的后脑躯壳，卡姆斯基命令康纳。  
在平板电脑上敲了半天，仿生人之父似乎有些恼怒，转头又命令你。  
“吻他。”  
“你个变态，把启动机能放在仿生人嘴巴里？”  
“胡扯！我试了好几次也没办法激活他，他机体里只存过你的DNA，给他点软体刺激试试啊！”  
科学家间的吵架十分无聊，已经变成小孩子斗嘴了。  
你俯身捏住西斯的下巴，迫他张口，用自己的舌勾住他的。  
仿生人的舌依旧微凉柔滑，突然你得到了回应。  
人造的柔舌回缠你，仿佛有生命的动物。  
“有数据了！再来一点！马上就能到系统启动临界值！”  
你下意识习惯性抚上西斯的腹股沟，仿生人发出动情呻吟，睁开双眼。  
另一双令你沉迷的琥珀双眸，无神地注视着天花板，LED在飞速闪烁黄色光芒，他重生了。  
“你可真行……强行激活他的性爱系统，把他启动了？”  
“RK800，序列编码#313 248 317-60， 再启动。”  
熟悉的嗓音，从你更为熟悉的唇齿间溢出。  
仿生人的额侧光芒转为让你安心的蓝色，你松了一口气。  
人造的焦糖色眼眸四下扫了一圈，屋里除了你和康纳，还有很久没见过的创造者。  
“唔。卡姆斯基？”  
“居然还记得我。不枉我费这么大力气修理一台报废机。”  
“我，报废？记忆区块……90%以上无法链接。康纳为什么在这里？！记忆模组重调取……我被汉克，击中了中枢……有人再启动了我？这是我第二次被再启动？是谁？”  
仿生人的琉璃眼珠中满溢疑惑与不解，视线在你们身上扫来扫去。  
他失去了和你们在一起时的记忆。  
你有点失落，转念一想，却也轻松。  
如果就此与他划清干系，他对你再无超过那条界线的情感数据，也可以让他获得真正的自由了吧？虽然这么想，你心里仿佛被挖走一块，滴着血。  
“你格式化了他最近的记忆？卡姆斯基？！你怎么可以——”  
康纳的语气突然焦灼愤怒。你总觉得康纳对西斯的关注和照顾，超过一般意义上的水平。  
“没有报废！你现在状态很好！卡姆斯基修好了你！”  
生怕康纳说出事实，你立刻打断他的话。  
“你……”仿生人的视线转到你身上，“我，认得你。但我没有这部分记忆数据。”  
“我是康纳的……你们的记忆有共享，你认识我很正常！”  
你强自镇定，向他解释。   
“不。这不符合逻辑。看到你，我的中枢仿佛在燃烧。你对我别有意义，人类。康纳，我要你的记忆。”  
仿生人们的手掌握在一起。  
“别……”  
你扯住康纳的手臂，强行中断他们的数据连接。  
“你为什么怕我获取记忆？你刚才还在跟我接吻……”  
西斯坐起身来，眼巴巴看你，迷茫无助的表情瞬间戳痛你的心。你心软了，抚摸他的刘海，揉他的脑袋。  
“你喜欢我。我的性爱组件里烙印着你的生体数据……”  
仿生人突然抬手握紧你手腕，深棕双眸里似乎有炽红的火焰闪烁。  
被他执拗的语气压迫，你的泪意突地涌上。  
对啊。他是你最珍视的仿生人之一。  
康纳的记忆里有前任死亡的惨痛回忆，但西斯不同，他真实地体验过死亡，却依旧舍弃自己的生存机会，救下你。  
怎么能舍得和他就此再无纠葛。  
哭着吻上他的圆润额头，扑簌的眼睫，再到挺翘鼻梁。  
你一直在懊悔，如果当时没有挑逗他，亲吻他，让他陷入系统混乱，或许这一切惨剧就不会发生。  
“别想甩掉我。我，我爱你……”  
人类的记忆，漂浮在每日都会死去一部分的脑中，仿生人呢？记忆体熔毁，他理应忘记一切，仅有的那点记忆，都不够他构筑起逻辑推理模块，但为什么他还会如此痴恋你？  
“太可惜了。我设计的完美RK800，就剩这两台，还全被你上了。”  
扔下平板电脑，摘了眼镜，你的老搭档无奈叹息。  
“你总把他们当成可替换的……他们不是替代品……”  
哭到断断续续，康纳搂住你，用卫衣袖口帮你擦泪。  
“对不起，西斯，对不起……”  
“别道歉，我很开心。”  
仿生人的声音轻轻浅浅，只有你听得到。  
“反对实验的技术人员只有你，为了那连脸都没有的物件，你居然会和同事起冲突。你抱着他们稀烂的原型机体，跪在试验场里嚎啕大哭的样子我都记得，我没看错你。”  
“瞎扯！！我才没有……”  
你还没来得及吼他，就觉察到腰间的手臂揽得更紧，你的西斯，看样子不会再放你离开了。  
“你把每个仿生人都当成有生命的存在。他们真的被你注入了灵魂？”  
望着紧紧抱住你的两名仿生人，他们的创造者感慨道。  
“不是我。他们睁开双眼，就已经有生命、拥有了灵魂。”  
“你太有诗意了。但以后上60的时候小心点，为了平衡他的感觉系统，我把他的感应度调高了20%，很可能你一插他，他就会泄了。”  
“闭嘴！！！”  
“注意点RK800的人格成长机能！做太多说不定会把他变成只会发情只想做爱的性格——”  
“知道了！！求你别说了！”  
你恨不得捂住耳朵，但怀里搂着的仿生人却偷偷笑了，而背后那个RK800，似乎也发出了嗤笑的声音。


	14. 【3P番外预警】续（6）完结（全是车）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇写完辽！！！！！  
> 和机油跑去了一趟迪士尼玩，然后我就彻底放空了，忘记自己写了啥。。。。  
> 趁周末猛地发狠写完！！！！！！！！  
> 等清醒以后再改正吧，反正肯定一堆错字！

出门时太过心烦意乱，你连西斯的衣服都忘记带上。他和卡姆斯基身高差太多，没法借日常装来穿。  
西斯看了看你们搬运他过来时的遮掩物，那条绒毯。  
“这毯子是……你的吗？”  
“是呀。”  
他可真的什么都不记得了。仿生人被你捉弄下失去的第一次，就在这条毯子上，近乎强奸般的后部性体验。回忆起来，西斯性格一向坚韧又执着，和康纳再相似不过，但他俩毕竟还是不同的。  
你还在胡思乱想，仿生人认命地叹气，拎起毯子在腰间缠了几圈，遮住自己赤裸的下半身。  
从克洛伊手上接过饮料啜饮，你盯着一言不合又开始互怼的RK800们。  
仿生人之父似乎很满意他眼前发生的一切，向你举起酒杯致意。  
自己的造物拥有了人性，摆脱了奴隶般的控制，是一件多么有成就感的事情。

告别了卡姆斯基，带着西斯回到家，他几乎失去动力一般摔进床里休眠了，把你吓得够呛。  
虽然你信得过卡姆斯基的手艺，但依旧不放心西斯的奇怪状态，时不时就拖他去进行身体检查。  
等他切换到休眠模式，你小心地打开他的躯壳，拆解胯部关节，检查他盆腔里的连接状况。  
素体状态的仿生人，毫无知觉般沉眠。  
像睡美人，却没有皮肤和毛发，有点另类的美，你看得目不转睛。  
指尖画过他灰白色的唇瓣，一路描摹他的形状，抚过平坦胸口，直至男性的重点部位。  
轻轻触摸粉嫩紧合的入口，那里反射性翕动。仿佛在邀请你进入，你被诱惑了，用手指探进去，感受男人身体内的炽热和柔软。  
太美好了，想对熟睡状态下的他做什么，你也做了。用玩具代替手指侵入他，每次碾过他的腺体，都会让他颤抖一下，没一会儿，连茎体也开始变得硬立，流出蜜汁。  
西斯从休眠状态中醒来，中枢里被性爱数据充满。  
仿生人觉察到，他的腰被你按住，你用戴着的玩具一记接一记，捅进他的后穴。  
“啊……嗯……”西斯媚吟着蠕动，想抬起双腿箍住你的腰，但却无法连接控制肢体。  
“我的身体……怎么了……”  
“对不起，拆下你的腿之后，看到你的后腔入口粉粉软软，忍不住碰了一下，结果就……”  
“有趣……被当成性玩具，飞机杯的体验，也很有趣……”  
仿生人探出舌尖示意你吻他，抱起只剩躯干和手臂的男性，你再次和他缠吻。  
回抱住你，西斯绷紧身躯感受你的侵犯。  
“呼……这样，好深……碰到，碰到我的腔结了！求你……再深一些！撕裂我……啊！”  
没有双腿的阻碍，仿生人头一次享受到被彻底贯穿的快感。  
他的性器在你衣服上被挤压没完，终于哑叫着爆发了。  
无力瘫在你身上，仿生人冰凉的泪水打湿你肩膀，精液也在你腹部衣服上染湿一大片。  
“我什么都做不到了……我是废弃物……你为什么不放弃我……救我回来……”  
“对不起……西斯，都是我的错。不要再说让我放弃你的话。我爱你。”  
轻拍他的后背安慰他，你碎碎念稳定他的情绪，直到他再次陷入休眠。  
观察了几天，你发现被救治回来的仿生人，性情变得柔软、更加黏你，就像被你孵化出来的雏鸟。  
坐在工作间椅子上，西斯掀起睡衣露出腹部，褪去身前的皮肤层，打开腹腔让你检查。  
按开他的躯壳，手指伸进他身体里，你沿着线路摸他内脏。  
“唔……”  
仿生人突然闷哼，声音黏糊糊的。  
“这里痛吗？”  
你紧张起来，在刚才的位置又按了一下。  
“不，不疼……”  
他改用牙齿咬住睡衣下摆，放下双臂撑在身侧，试图固定自己。  
“那继续了。”  
仔细检查完毕，关闭他的身体后，你才注意到仿生人腿间的一块湿印。  
“又想要了啊？”  
男性害羞地移开视线。但LED不停地闪着黄色光芒，不用回答，你也猜得到，他想要获取快乐数据。  
西斯原本霸道傲娇的性格，变得羞怯敏感，变得不再像他，都是被你害的。想到这点，就更想怜爱他，想让他有安全感，让他得到快乐。  
你俯首吻他的身体，吻他可爱的肚脐，拽开他的睡裤，吻到他需要你抚慰的热物。小心地舔他粉色顶端可爱的孔隙，你感觉到男性的大腿绷紧、颤抖。  
你甚至没帮康纳这么做过。  
含进他的时候，仿生人几乎崩溃了，话都说不出来，松开衣襟，摇着头胡乱呻吟，身体紧的像块石头。  
温柔吞吐他的硬物，手指在他后穴入口轻压，你突然感觉到他身体抽搐。  
“要，要出来了……呜……”  
西斯抬手想推开你，迫你吐出他的性器，但你握住他的手，更用力地吮吸一记。  
仿生人几乎哭喊着泄了出来，身体抖个没完。仔细榨净他的人造精液，你才起身吻他，迫他吞下自己的欲望液体。  
高潮过后的仿生人，瘫在椅子上。眼神茫然无措，泪冲刷过焦糖色眼珠，被你强灌的透明精液，沿着闭不上的唇边流下。  
听到他的哭叫声，康纳推门进来。看到西斯被性欲击垮的淫荡模样，摇头叹息着连接了他。  
“刚才伊甸园系统的压力好高。你帮他口出来的？”  
“嗯。你们的精液果然没味道。”  
“想要甜味的也能做到，水果味也行。”  
“住手住手！把他抱到床上去。”  
抱起另一个自己，康纳稳稳地踏上台阶。

过了半个月，西斯的人性系统终于恢复了一些，全靠康纳持续帮他进行系统同步。  
但他依旧黏着你，生怕你离开他的视线范围。  
日日夜夜，只要你准备休息，身体柔软的仿生人，必定腻在你怀里休眠。  
虽然他几乎失去了所有和你有关的记忆数据，但他依然记得你的存在，记得和你缠绵拥抱的感觉。  
人造的生命比你强大太多——他痴迷于你，这又是何苦呢？你禁不住叹息。  
感觉到人类轻微的身体颤动，仿生人立刻醒觉。  
“你刚才叹气了？”  
西斯抬头凝视你。看他的眼神，仿生人八成在分析你的情绪。  
“嗯。你现在的样子，让我很后悔。”  
“你不放弃我，我什么都不怕……”  
男人黏在你身上蹭个没完。你突然觉得他颈间有你熟悉的香味。  
“你又用我的玫瑰沐浴露！”  
“这味道你喜欢。你不想我用吗？”  
“怎么会！对皮肤层有没有损伤？”  
“我没那么脆弱。各项数值正常。”  
扯开衣领，仿生人的身体凑到你脸前，期待你细细品尝自己。  
“好香……”  
在他锁骨上细吻，你成功地唤起了他的欲望。  
“后面，想要。”  
脱下睡裤，他拽着你的手抚摸自己身体。  
“小色狼又开始了？”  
“嗯，来吧。”  
他躺下，屈起腿分开、抱住，男性将粉软的穴口暴露在你眼前，等你给他带来欢愉数据。  
“您的性爱仿生人已经……已经准备完毕。”  
脸颊染满绯红，他却用毫无羞耻的动作，向你展示自己需要你抚慰的一切。  
“最新版的性爱仿生人，我可要使用咯？这是启动按钮吗？”  
配合他玩起情趣play，你在他半醒的前部组件上按戳。  
“啊……启动了……请使用我……”  
人类的指尖向下，抚过柔软的囊袋，抵达他需要你抚慰的秘口。  
才触碰到那紧张到收缩不停的粉嫩褶皱处，他开心地粗喘，手掌揽住的腿抖个不停，脚趾又蜷起来了。  
西斯兴奋反应戳到你的萌点，看着他迷蒙的快乐表情，你索性前戏做足，让他彻底享受一番。  
放过他亟待你进入的可爱小穴，你转而握了他一只脚，试着揉它。  
“痒……别……”  
仿生人声音都哆嗦了，你没放过他，继续揉开他紧蜷的脚趾，张开手掌托住他的脚。  
“性爱仿生人可不会拒绝人类，听话。”  
“唔……”  
自己挑起的情趣玩法，西斯也没法反驳你，只能乖乖忍耐。  
你们二十厘米的身高差，使得男性的脚掌比你的手大很多。等你用手指挤进他的趾缝里揉搓按捏，他果然憋不住了，无法控制地呻吟求饶。  
“碰这里也很舒服吗？”  
“触觉点……反馈……舒服……”  
哼哼唧唧地向你坦白，男性期待你接下来的行动。  
你在他细白结实的脚背上轻吻，细咬他绷紧的筋络。  
“啊！疼！不要……不能忍受了……”  
男性哀叫着，想从你的禁锢下抽走惨遭亵玩的脚，却被你扯得更牢固了。  
“你好可爱哦，刚才还诱惑我，现在又想逃走？休想。”  
像被捉住后腿的猫咪一样，西斯用另一只脚推你，却不敢使力，顺势握住他捣乱的脚腕拉开，你抬足踩玩他已站起来的前部组件。  
又硬又烫的男性物件被你用脚趾无情捻压，仿生人吱吱唔唔哀吟，滚烫肉棒噗地溅出一波透明精液，飞落在他自己的睡衣上、平坦小腹上。  
“哇，你这么快就射了。还能继续吗？”  
“能……我能……”  
咬紧牙关，西斯强忍令自己崩溃的快感数据。  
见他硬撑的表情过分可爱，你才开始抚慰他，用玩具探进他的一瞬间，仿生人的表情立刻放松又快乐。  
没料到一旁休眠的康纳醒转了，立刻要求同等对待。  
“别只让他舒服，我也想要。”  
从背后抱住你，康纳脱下你的睡裤，试探着把自己放进你身体里。  
越过你身体掐住西斯的腰肢，康纳开始律动身体。  
“不要……康纳！你怎么做这种事！啊啊！！”  
西斯被改造过的身体太敏感，这种奇葩体位让他彻底崩溃，只能哀叫连连。  
你倒觉得不错，康纳的热物在你穴内摩擦，戴在你腿间的玩具又随着他动作，在你身下仿生人的肉腔里进出。  
“你们断开了？”  
“嗯，没有连接。”  
“小心点弄他。”  
“别……你们住手……住手……这是什么感觉数据……”  
抬起手臂试图推开阻止你身后的另一个自己，但一记狠力的顶弄猛地压住他身体深处的敏感点，无力的手臂只能落在自己腹部揉按，似乎想缓解体内那点的极致快感。  
“哈啊……里面，里面要坏掉了……”  
泛红眼眶又溢了泪水，他再也撑不住自己双腿，连着身躯都松软颓然，只有一处坚硬。  
被强行送上极乐顶点，仿生人又张着口发不出声音。  
放纵过后，西斯居然没有宕机。男性侧卧着喘息，慢慢开始抽泣，哽咽。  
他蜷起身体，但身前、腿缝里全是自己的体液。  
“西斯，你还好吗？怎么又哭了？刚才弄的很痛？”  
“不，我只是……抱我……”  
你赶紧抱住他，康纳也翻过身，自背后抱住你和他的同类。  
仿生人不存在以DNA连接为基础的血缘关系，康纳和西斯虽然完全相同，但他们依旧是各自独立的生命体。  
因为你，他们已经成为真正的家人。

调整观察了一段时日，确定他完全正常，你才放心让西斯出去工作。  
没想到康纳甩给西斯的第一份复健任务，居然是搭档汉克，监视目标对象。  
气得你跳起来捶康纳的后背，但西斯却没什么反应，捞住你亲了一口，穿了康纳的外套，出门开工了。  
你突然期待汉克到底多久才会发觉陪他蹲点的搭档不是他的搭档，毕竟他已经被西斯坑过一次，还坑的挺闹心。  
“汉克和你，都需要脱敏治疗。让他们多相处一些时间，总能放下——”  
“放下什么？”  
坐在沙发前的地毯上，他挤开你的双腿，倚在你怀里，却没再回答。  
你抚摸他的后背，他仰头看你，眼睛里仿佛有星光闪烁。  
搂住你肩颈，他与你深吻。  
“我，我也想要……”  
康纳很久没向你提出这种要求了。  
你觉得很对不住他，所有精力都放在西斯身上，确实忽略了他，冷落了你的挚爱。  
他为你拿来玩具，打开他身体后，你只看得到，衬衫挂在他胳膊上，半露的脊背肌肉绷紧又松开，男性自己坐下，站起，用身体吞咽玩具，润滑液淋漓地撒了你一腿。  
你突然回忆起他趴在维修台上被你操到宕机的模样。  
“康纳，趴到地毯上去。”  
得到命令，仿生人立刻跪趴在地毯上，被打开的肉穴流淌着润滑液等待你的侵犯。  
他的身体被你开垦过无数次，你不担心他受伤，径直刺进他。男性的手指握紧了，粗喘着承受你。  
见他格外兴奋，你又啪啪地拍他屁股，男性痛呼，身体收得更紧，敏感腺体被你碾压更狠。  
“舒服……还要……”  
“想要什么？骗子仿生人？”  
“要，要你……”  
你温柔却又热烈地满足了他的欲望，在西斯工作完毕回家之前，将他彻底逼到系统崩溃边缘。  
洁白修长的身体抽搐着瘫在地毯上，仿生人似乎强忍着生理性的光学组件保护液。但你怜惜的轻吻，却彻底解放了那汪清澈的湖泊。

仿生人侦探社今天也在正常营业中。  
“你们稍微注意一下自身安全。”  
帮康纳修补前额素体上的坑痕，你忍不住抱怨他们。  
“没料到桌子下面居然有个垃圾桶——”  
康纳不认输的嘟囔。  
“连家政仿生人都打不过，我怀疑你的警探型设计是假的！”  
“我打赢了！”  
“……我先绊倒了他。”  
西斯吸着釱包，小声补刀。  
康纳还想反驳，却被你捏住嘴唇强迫静音。每次他俩斗嘴，没有半小时根本停不下来。  
仿生人晶晶亮的大眼睛满含着委屈不满，紧盯你。但没有毛发的他实在好笑又可爱，勾得你在他眉间位置轻吻。  
人类珍惜的吻让仿生人得到了安抚，他阖上双眼惬意享受。  
突然瞥见他额头上的条形码，那是公司留给他的烙印——你想了想，动手替他打磨去除，抛光到看不出印记曾存在过的痕迹。你对自己的技术很满意，顺手揉他凉滑的秃脑壳。  
“你对我，对我们，太温柔了。”  
“根本找不到让我虐待你们的理由。不对！你俩太唠叨！”  
“但你说过喜欢我的，RK800的声音。”  
“幼稚鬼！”  
康纳没再顶嘴，只眯了眼睛任你揉摸。他的神态实在有趣，神似网络上的某个肥猫表情包，管不住手，你又在他脸上摸个没完，柔软又富有弹性的仿生人面庞让你吸毒般上瘾。  
“身上的条码也处理掉吧。”  
“好。机壳里面的也……”  
“知道啦，你身体的哪一部分有什么我还不知道吗？西斯，你呢？”  
“早就等这个机会了。”  
扔下釱补充包，西斯飞速脱下衣物。  
你解着康纳的衣扣，忆起你第一次强迫他时，他羞恼屈从的表情。  
“真不可思议。”  
“嗯？”  
摊开双臂接受你的脱衣服务，康纳冒出疑惑的鼻音。  
“你在这里被我强了呢。”  
“你根本没有强上我。我心甘情愿变成你的所有物——变成你的男人。可惜是一次失败的表白。”  
“声音太小了！”  
“那种情况下我已经接近系统崩溃，怎么可能还……”  
抚摸他的身体，注视着他的皮肤层流水般退走，你再熟悉不过的素体出现在眼前。  
“好美……看多少次都觉得，你好美。”  
你禁不住赞美他，突然被另一个仿生人从背后抱紧了。  
“我和他区别很大？为什么你只夸他？”  
连吃醋的语气都十分相似，不愧是完全相同的存在，曾经。  
“一样，也不一样。但你永远都是我的西斯。”  
“这回答我很满意。先帮我做，他裤子还没脱呢。”  
“我先——”  
被插队的仿生人低吼另一名，不到半分钟，他俩又吵成一堆。  
幼稚，太幼稚了。  
叹气摇头，你抱住他俩，试图中断吵架这种对仿生人来说十分无聊的行为。但他们立刻挤着回抱你，被两名高大的男性掩盖，你被推倒在维修台上。  
仿生人们再次将真正的自己显露给你，你甘之如饴，沉醉在温柔的爱海中。


End file.
